Corrupted World
by boomletstudios
Summary: No one likes being rejected, especially Ricky Martin. What will happen when he turns the ninja against each other with his special technology? Once he takes over Ninjago nothing will stand in his way. Who will defeat him? BLOOD/CUSSING/VIOLENCE
1. chapter 1

**Updated November 20th**

The dreadful sound of chains clashing together filled his eardrums, pushing him to the maximum level of irritation, well he was already at that level about an hour ago, or was it two? He couldn't remember when or how he got where he was. His head hurt too much to try and think, a migraine was coming upon him, definitely made things worse, if they could get any worse.

One thing for sure, he was in a vehicle, a moving vehicle. His body moved with a sharp turn, his body smashed into the side door, then they went over a pothole, double head bang, literally.

He opened his eyes long enough for a glimpse of what he was in and what made his neck hurt. A reinforced Jeep, judging from all the steel plated windows and doors, it's what he is currently in.

A heavy, thick, black leather bag was rested on his neck, connected with a vengstone chain in the front. He guessed the bag was filled with several lead balls, from his experience, lead balls were used the most to cause strain and exhaustion. His neck ached badly, probably gonna be extremely sore later, whenever he gets out of his situation, if he gets out of this. Every once in a while he felt a much stronger force and it felt as if his bones were under a large amount of pressure, felt as if they were being crushed.

At the very back of the leather bag, another chain was connected, most likely vengstone, it traveled down along his back. It stopped at his waist then split into four chains, each connecting to each of his ankles and his wrists, a little too tightly for his own comfort.

The man groaned as he felt an electric shock at the back of his neck. It felt like a sting at first, but then it began to hurt more and more. There was some sort of electric needle sticking into his neck, not allowing him to lean back, or to fall asleep, which he tried every second, but it didn't work.

In the vehicle, there were four men, two beside him and someone in the driver's seat and one in the passenger seat. The man squinted to see more detail. They were definitely armed, each had a rifle and extra mags. The soldier to his right had a shotgun, looked deadly. They were all equipped with different pouches, walkie talkies and many more objects.

One of them looked to him and started to reach into his pouch, he took out a small tan rag and proceeded to wipe blood that had drizzled down onto the man's cheek and chin. The soldier nodded to the man and then returned the rag to his pouch.

He tried to talk but his mouth was parched, he hadn't drank anything for a couple of hours, he knew that.

His did his best to look at the condition he was in at the moment. He had various bruises and cuts all over him. A warm substance began to drizzled back down his lip and onto his chin, his nose or a cut was still bleeding from whatever had happened.

The man closed his eyes and did his best to think of the events that lead to this. They were on the bounty, no, they were in the temple, yes. The airjitzu temple, their new headquarters or training center.

 _XX_

 _Kai stood his room, folding his clothes, what he and the others did on saturday, laundry day was an important day for them. They would no longer have to train in the same stinky clothes. Although it wasn't that bad, Cole and Kai were the only ones who became really sweaty during intense training days._

 _He had five pairs of training clothes, excluding his gi. They had to be washed weekly, mainly because of the odor that it would give off and it was Wu's rule._

 _He folded them each neatly and placed them in their appropriate drawers, his dresser was next to his bed._

 _"All done...Finally-" A faint, but sudden noise echoed through the halls and into the rooms, sounded like glass shattering._

 _Kai slowly walked to his door and peaked out, he stared down both ways of the hall, he saw nothing."Hello?"_

 _No answer. He shrugged and figured that it must have been Jay messing around with his tools and the AC, it had some issues and he had been working on it the previous day, just about the whole day._

 _He left his door cracked and went back to straightening his bed up. He hummed a quiet tune to keep himself company._

 _A few minutes flew by and he was done with picking up his room._

 _Kai placed his basket on the floor and slid it across his wooden floor, it stopped in its normal spot, just outside his bathroom. It was small, had a toilet and a shower, but it worked for him._

 _Suddenly, his door flew open and a figure rushed in, they shut the door quickly, but quietly. Kai spun around in an instant, he eyed the man and sighed, getting out of a defensive stance._

 _"Cole, don't do that, can't you just knock-" He was interrupted by his friend._

 _Cole put his finger to his lips."Shhh." He moved his back up against the door and listened carefully._

 _"What are you doing?" Kai asked in a whisper, he looked around and then went to Cole._

 _"Sh! People broke into the temple, and they are definitely not friendly in any way. "_

 _Kai rose an eyebrow and reached for the door and listened."What about the others?"_

 _"I don't know, but I was in the kitchen when I heard the glass shatter. I walked around and eventually found three people dressed in full black enter through a window in the gaming room. I believe Jay, Zane, and Nya are out working on the bounty as of now, I don't know about Lloyd or Wu. They are armed with guns, which makes it worse."_

 _Kai shuffled to his closet and rummage through it quickly and came back out with a wooden bat and one of his spare set of swords."If we need to, we have to fight to get out. We could see who wins, guns or melee." He smirked slightly to himself._

 _Cole grabbed the bat with his right hand and used his right to keep a firm hold onto the door as he started to crack it a bit, so they could get a look of what was happening. He peaked out and saw that the mysterious men were checking each room, more had definitely entered, Cole was almost certain that there was more coming._

 _He pushed the door shut as quietly as he could, the voices of the men could be heard coming closer and closer._

 _"We can't get out this way, we will be shot at an instant if we look like we are going to rush them." He walked away from the door and went to one side of Kai's bed and looked out the window. He studied the surroundings, no threat was to be seen, but they had to move fast._

 _He unlocked the window and pushed it up, it slid up easily and quietly._

 _Kai nodded and hopped up onto the window seal, he peaked out and saw some options they had. Go on the ground and make it to the Bounty, or go to the roof and get to the Bounty." Follow me, get up to the roof." Kai strapped his swords onto his back and began to use whatever he could get a good grip on to climb._

 _Cole hopped onto the window seal and grabbed onto the wooden beams Kai had grabbed a hold of, before he started to climb, he used the bat to push the window shut, quietly, then he began to climb._

 _Kai grabbed the edge of the roof and lifted himself up. He stood up in a crouch stance and made his way to the front yard. He gazed down, there were definitely a lot more people than he expected. The whole lawn was littered with the intruders, all armed and dressed in black._

 _His eyes traveled to where there was a grouped huddled around two people. Kai squinted to see who, but when one of them moved he saw that Zane and Lloyd were being chained up._

 _"Oh no." Kai murmured. He saw some blood going down Lloyd's right side of his face, he had a few scratches from what he could see, along with his shirt torn in the back. Kai shook his head and shuffled back over to Cole, who was just now getting over the edge of the roof._

 _"They have Zane and Lloyd. Not sure about my sister or Jay." The both of them went to the edge, but stayed back a bit incase someone was to look up for some random reason._

 _Kai scanned the Bounty, the deck was littered with people, there was no way that Jay and Nya were on there, they would have been found by now._

 _"Lloyd and Zane must have been doing some work in the Bounty, the other two must be somewhere in the temple." Cole stated. He turned and shuffled on down the roof, looking for a different way down."We can't go back to your room, chances are they are searching it right now."_

 _Kai turned and followed Cole, both slowly and carefully walking the edge of the roof. Cole stopped and placed his bat at an angle where it wouldn't roll off of the edge. He began to climb down, getting a hold of whatever helped him stay steady. Kai stayed at the top to keep watch while Cole looked for a safe way in._

 _Cole stopped at the shattered window, gaming room, the one the intruders entered through. He grabbed the top of the window and lifted his lower half into the room, doing his best to avoid the sharp glass pointing out from the sides of the frame._

 _He landed on the floor, silently. Glass shards covered the floor, good thing his was wearing shoes. He stuck his head out the window and looked up at Kai._

 _"It's clear, throw my bad down first before you come down." Kai nodded and did as told, dropping the bat in Cole's hands then proceeded to climb down to join him._

 _Cole turned around and began to get a good look at what they did to the room. The closet was open and nearly everything had been through out of it onto the floor, pillows, blankets, and couch cushions were tossed around._

 _The game consoles and games were scattered about along with the controllers. The door was wide open._

 _Kai made it down and made his way into the room, same as Cole did._

 _Cole glared at the door, he pictured it as one of the intruders."The rekted everything as if they were searching for something specific. If they are looking for us, why did they have to throw everything around, it's not like we are going to be hiding in the smallest crawl space."_

 _Kai shook his head, he was furious and very much confused. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides, which Cole noticed. His friend definitely not having this._

 _"Kai I understand you are angry, but please do not do anything stupid right now, I need you, okay?" Both looked straight into the eyes of one another. Kai nodded slightly, just enough for Cole to know that he understands._

 _"Okay, good." Cole moved to the door and examined their surroundings outside of the room. No one was in sight, all his saw was trashed hallways." They might of been searching for secret weapons so we won't be able to defend ourselves."_

 _Cole moved slowly out of the door, when they heard a sudden noise. Both froze, sounded like someone fell up against a wall, or was slammed into it. He started back into the room, but Kai stopped him and slipped past him, looking back at him as he started to walk down the hall._

 _"That could've been them." Cole's eyes widened and followed._

 _Kai came to an opening, their little entrance to the temple. No one seemed to be guarding it at the moment, or taking an interest to come inside._

 _"Hear that?" Cole stayed in place and waited for the sound to come again, it did, but louder."Voices, I think we should-"_

 _Kai shushed him and peaked around the corner again, this time he looked up the stairs. The soldiers were assisting a man, that happened to be Jay, behind him, Nya was being cuffed and chained to be taken out of the temple._

 _"Oh no." Cole whispered as he got a look._

 _Kai glared daggers at them, so many questions so many answers that could be given, why was this happening to them, and how."We can't stay here we have to-"_

 _"Hey! Look, the other two!" A voiced shouted from the outside. Both Cole and Kai's head turned straight to the door, panic rising in them._

 _"Seriously?" Cole said drawing his bat, ready to fight."Guess we are doing this the hard way."_

 _The two charged towards the intruders as they did the same to them, neither side showing signs of fear, or even hesitation, just confidence in both sides, which seemed off._

 _Jay looked up at the fight, he groaned and shook his head at them, the only thing he could do, his body hurt badly. If he and Nya couldn't hold their own against them, Cole and Kai are surely to be next in being taken captive. They might give a better fight, but their intruders had experience in fighting such powerful beings._

Jay and Nya were quickly escorted out of the temple, to get them restrained and to make sure they wouldn't give an attempt to get away and help their friends get away.

Kai was good at disarming enemies, in fact it was one of his best traits, being able to take away your foes weapon quickly is a great advantage in a fight, especially when gun are involved. He knew his way around them, obviously he could take it away quickly, but emptying the mag of bullets was easy for him as well. He then used the empty gun as a projectile, throwing them or using it as a bat sometimes or a rock to aid him and Cole in the fight.

In fact anything around them was useful in the fight.

From behind, Kai was kicked in the back, felt like a steel toed boot, he surely was gonna have a mark later. Kai spun around, grabbing the nearest limb of the man, his left arm to be precise. He gave a jab to his gut then reached for his other arm as he spun him around, then Kai proceeded to bend the arms backwards until he heard a crack and an ear piercing scream.

He let go, only to be shoved into a wall, another had jumped onto him, but this time he was more skilled.

Cole was also struggling, even with the bat, which had actually cracked at the handle. He swung one last time over the back of one of the men, it splintered and broke in two.

"Oh boy." He said as he dropped the spiked handle and jumped up, coming down with his elbow going into the crook of the man's neck, a deadly blow that could potentially kill a man, or just severely harm them, giving them intense pain in the neck forever.

Kai growled ferociously as he was hit in the jaw with steel coated knuckle gloves, a cheating way of fighting this man had. He kicked him back and flipped him onto the ground. He stepped onto his back and lit his hands on fire, then placed both hands on the back of black jacket the man was wearing. He burned a hole through the coat and whatever vest he was wearing, soon the fire made its way onto bare skin, burning it and making it red and slightly bloody. It was definitely going to scab up later.

Cole jumped behind a door, slammed it in the face of the oncoming men, making them tumble into one another, tripping over each other like dominoes in a line. He locked the door, but it was no use. The intruders quickly recovered and broke through the windows on the side of the doors, more glass shattered throughout the temple, they were getting another in.

"They are gonna surround us!" Kai hissed as he made an attempt run to the nearest room. He was met with the masked men, slowly they began backing up the two into a small circle

There was no way out, unless they kept fighting, and they did, only engaging in combat with those who were close. Kai grabbed a picture frame, slipped the picture out and slammed the glass into one mans face, glass flew in every direction.

"Enough!" A voiced shouted, nearly echoing to the outside. It startled everyone, both masters stopped and looked up to where the voice came. A man, unmasked stood at the railing, staring down at them, with a rifle in hand."Let's settle this the easy way."

Cole shook his head. His hair was in his way, it was wet from sweating."Not until you explain to us what you are doing in our quarters, this is trespassing. Along with assault on innocent civilians."

 _"I wouldn't call you a civilian, master of earth." The man stated smirking. He definitely some sort of military person, his hair was cut short, but he did seem to have a beard growing. Not much else could be told about him, considering he was dressed up to his neck, Cole couldn't see his eye color either._

"Why are you doing this?" Cole asked, Kai taking his side, but he kept himself on high alert, just in case someone tried to do something stupid.

The man looked up at the ceiling and then back down to the two, his smirk never faded, neither did the bad vibes he gave off."You will see." He raised the rifle and pointed it at Cole.

"Wait!" Cole raised his hands up in defence and as a sign for mercy, but he shoot anyway. Instead of feeling an intense amount of pain and felt a tingling feeling. Cole opened his eyes and looked around, on his arm there was a dark sticking out of it.

He looked up confused, but soon realized that he had been tranquilized when he felt the sudden urge to shut his eyes and sleep. He staggered backwards a bit before falling helplessly onto the wooden floor.

Kai looked up and moved one foot forward before being shot as well, in the neck. He felt the same tingling feeling."You're gonna pay...for this." He latched onto the door handle for support, but it was no use. He fell onto his back, barely awake, but soon everything faded into darkness.

XX

Kai's head hurt even worse from running throughout the whole memory. There were so many things he could have done differently, he and Cole could've done differently. They should've been the ones to get away, contact some help and get the others to safety, but no, they went by their own rules of never leaving another ninja behind, which was something they all refused to break, and it was shown then, but it was a mistake.

Yet they barely even used their powers, they have dragons they could of summoned, anything really… They just weren't thinking correctly in the heated moment, perhaps this will be a lesson, not only for Cole and Kai, but for the others as well.

Kai flinched when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his entire body, starting from his neck, where most of the pain was centered at due to the bag resting on him, filled with those lead balls.

"We are here." Someone said. Kai felt the vehicle come to a slow stop. They waited a couple of minutes before exiting the car and waiting for further instructions.

He heard talking, but couldn't make out what was being said other than hearing someone say something about a bracelet and getting him out of the car.

One man opened his door wide and leaned in, using a key from his belt to unlock all the chains, from his wrists, ankles, and even the one that was connected to the back of the bag. He attached the keys back to his belt and lifted up the leather bag, he unhooked it from the front to get it out of the car easier.

It landed with a loud thump and clink on the concrete, it blew dust out from the edges, flying around everywhere until it finally rested back onto the ground.

Kai felt the instant relief of the bag finally gone, he felt so light, as if he could just jump up and fly away. He knew he was going to be sore later, but that didn't matter right now, all he cared about is that he was alive and that dreadful bag was gone now, and hopefully forever.

The man reached back in to retrieve Kai. He carefully turned Kai so his back was to him, then his slipped his own arms under Kai's and began to pulled him out of the vehicle.

Kai felt his back pop from that. No only he gave a very weak groan of pain, he was too sore to be moved at the moment, but at least he got to feel the cool and open air.

As he was dragged out of the vehicle, another man came up and assisted his comrade. They both lifted Kai up so he stood up on his feet, another came up and bent down to Kai's ankle. He lifted the pant leg up and pulled a bracelet out of his pouch and clipped it around his leg, it came with a very sharp needle that poked at his skin for a second.

He flinched and attempted to open his eyes, he did, just very little. The sun was bothering him.

"Take him to a cell along with the others." He heard someone say, his heart sank.

He was being taken to a cold cell with bars and probably not a comfortable bed, he already hurt enough and learned his lesson, what more pain did he need to go through. He quickly looked around and the sight he saw hurt him.

The others we also being taken out of their separate vehicles, something must have happened while he was tranquilized at the temple because from what he could see, while he was squinting, Jay was limping badly, or unless he was limping already when he saw him in the temple, being taken out to be restrained.

That was all he saw before disappearing out of his friends sight, he was taken into the large building.

Everything was kinda fuzzy for a moment or two before Kai's eyes got adjusted to the dim lights that hung overhead, some were flickering or they were burnt out, seemed a little low for such a big building.

It was definitely cold when they reached the cells, chills ran all around Kai's aching body. It was also eerie, like a horror movie. As they passed some cells he could see figures either standing or sitting up against a wall, their heads down, as if they made a mistake or felt bad for themselves.

Kai was stopped at a cell. One of the men escorting him let him go and reached for his keys to unlock the cell door. It opened and clashed with the stone wall, creating an eerie echo throughout the rest of the cells. They took him into the cell and set him on a bed.

It was squishy, actually it was kinda high quality. He had a blanket and a pillow with a pillow case, seemed like a generous prison.

The two left the cell and locked it before heading out again.

Kai sighed and looked around his cell awkwardly. There was a toilet and sink. A toilet in an open area was not anything Kai liked, he likes his privacy, just as much as anyone else. A little toilet paper roll holder was imbedded into the wall next to it.

But the sink.

His thoughts drifted away when he realized he could really speak because he was so thirsty, his throat was parched, badly, water sounded delightful. The only problem was getting over there, it was on the opposite side of the cell. He felt too tired to move a muscle.

He was determined to get water, he needed it now that it was all he was thinking about.

Kai looked around and decided to try and stand. He scooted to the edge of the bed and somewhat began to stand, yet he had his hands placed on the bed to aid him. He felt something crack again in his back, it actually felt good though.

He took a deep breath and prayed that his legs weren't going to give way. He pushed himself up, with whatever strength he had left, and stumbled backwards a bit. He panicked and latched onto the cell bars to steady himself. He gazed at the sink, he wanted water. Slowly, he let go and started to take baby steps to the sink, it only took a few, well more than a few, but he did get there.

Kai sighed with relief as he turned on the sink and washed his face, he felt a sting, probably from a cut on his face, it didn't matter to him. He used his hands to make a bowl and filled it up with water and began to drink out of it. It's amazing how the cool refreshing feeling of the water is all you could want for a moment.

When he was done he used the bars as support again, his legs felt like jelly for some reason, couldn't exactly figure out the reason why. He walked over to the bed and sat himself down, it was a comfy bed.

"I should get some sleep...Something tells me I won't like what is next for me." Kai mumbled to himself. He slowly laid back onto the bed and wrapped the blanket around his body, hugging it. It only took him a few minutes before he was fast asleep, waiting for the next day.


	2. chapter 2

**So i** **'ve decided that I'm going to continue this story, it was meant to be a one shot. This now is my sixth story that I will need to update. I'm going to be doing my best to evenly update each story, every week. This might be the most updated one because I have more motivation to write this one than the others.**

PLEASE EXCUSE MY SPELLING MISTAKES THAT I MIGHT HAVE MISSED. I am writing all of this on my phone since my laptop is messed up.

Disclaimer- **I dont own Ninjago.**

No **ones** POV

Kai woke to the sound of a loud buzzing noise and keys jingling. He shot his eyes open and watched as two men, dressed in military clothes, come in and grab him by his arms. He flinched when they started to lift him up, his arms were aching and the cuts I and bruises made it worse.

Kai weakly plant his feet on the ground and started to slowly walk along, instead of them dragging him. They walked a short distance before going down an empty hall and walking up to a big white door. One of the men knocked on the door, and soon after someone dressed in a white lab coat opened the door for them.

"Take him to the shower room. He wants him cleaned and cared for before he sees him." The two soliders nodded and headed into the room. They took a right and walked a few feet before entering a large open area. Every two feet or so there was a shower head with two nobs a foot below them.

White tiles lined the floor, and the walls. There were toilet stalls, and shower stalls, most likely for people who care for privacy. There were some people already showering, well getting ready to.

The two guards led Kai to a stall and one left to get him a towel, the other stayed.

"Soap, shampoo, and conditioner are in there. Dont take long."He said as he opened the door and Kai slowly walked in and the closed the door behind him."Throw your clothes over the stall, and here." A towel was given to him over the stall.

Kai didn't even feel the urge to fight back, he was in too much pain. He slipped his blood stained clothes off and tossed them over the stall door. He turned to the nobs and made the water hot, not burning hot, just hot.

He relaxed himself as the water landed on him and turned slightly red from the dried blood. He started to clean his wounds carefully, trying not to hurt himself. After cleaning his cuts he washed hid hair quickly and turned the water off.

His grabbed the towel and wrapped it neatly around his waist. "I'm done." Kai said, weakly opening the door. He walked out and no one was in sight, except for the other showering people.

It wasnt long when the soldiers returned, but with an angry presence.

"Let me go!" A female voice shouted, Kai shot hks head in the direction, he recognized the female voice as his sisters.

"Nya?!" He turned and saw them approaching with her."Hey!" He shouted right as two sets of arms grabbed him from behind.

"Kai!" Nya shouted, now seeing her brother, but was being taken in the opposite direction. She tried to get away, but ultimately failed.

"NYA!" Kai yelled, but did nothing, knowing he wouldn't be able to get to her in his conditions.

"Please come this way." The man in the lab coat asked, as if Kai had a choice, but he didn't. The young male obeyed and was led to another room, but it was like a doctor's room. There was a reclining chair and a set of cabinets and a sink. A second door stood right beside the cabinets.

"Sit down please." The man kindly see said as he walked over to the cabinets and pulled out bandages, a stitching kit, and a pair of grey shorts that stopped just above your knees. He handed Kai the shorts and went to the door.

"Get dressed, I will be back." After he left the room, Kai did as told and got dressed. Surprisingly the shorts fit him perfectly.

"Now to get out." He whispered to himself as he tried to open the door, but the doornob wouldn't budge."Are you for real?" He hissed, now seeing that the doornob was coded for a hand print. Kai cursed under his breath and sat down on the big chair.

The man in the lab coat walked in and had more medical supplies with him. Kai scanned him and spotted a name tag that read, Dr. Ford. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and seemed to be around his 40s.

"As you can tell." The doctor pointed to his name tag."Im doctor Ford, but you can call me Will."

Kai nodded," I'm Kai Smith, the elemental-"

"Elemental master of fire. We all know." Will grabbed the medical supplies and placed them on a small table next to Kai."Why do you think you are here son?"

Kai looked at him confused and angry."Why am I here??Where are my friends!" He demanded, but did not raise a fist.

"That information is classified. For I am not aloud to tell." Dr.Ford said as he started to fix up Kai.

"Well..." Kai looked around the room and at the doctor. He couldn't get out, nor harm the man, he is too nice."Could you give me the basic knowledge of this place?"

"The basic knowledge? Well that's easy if you ask me. This is the newly founded army for Ninjago City." He gave a small laugh."Created by a young man with a dream."

"And who would that be?" Kai asked, wondering if he knew this fellow.

"You will find out today. Anyway, after the Mayor and Cyrus Borg rejected us, twice, the head master was really upset."

"Why, I could guess that the reason they rejected his army was because of us...the ninja. We give Ninjago all the protection they need." Kai explained.

Will sighed,"Yes but that is why you are here. He is angry at you and the team for that."

Kai flintched as Will added alcohol to his cuts."What about my friends?" He said looking to the door.

"Don't worry, no one is to be harmed unless they don't cooperate with us, or try to make an escape." The doctor said softly, trying not to freak out Kai. They both know that one of them is gonna try and get out.

Thirty minutes later, Kai was all patched up. Twenty-seven stitches. A wrap went diagnaly across his chest, covering the large cut and minor scraps and cuts.

"Now." Will quickly washed his hands and turned to the master of fire."Please follow me, you'll finally get to meet the headmaster."

Kai jumped off of the chair excitedly."What about clothes?" He asked looking down at his shorts while following Will to the door.

"Oh yes, you will be given those after, since you still have things to get done. The headmaster wants to see you first, he has little patience." Will opened the door and led Kai down a series of hallway's.

As they reached the door, yelling could be heard from the other side."Sounds like someone is trying to put up a fight." Will said quickly, as he opened the door to let Kai in.

"YOU KIDNAPPED US!" A loud voice boomed across the large room.

Kai flintched and looked back, only to find that Will had already left. He sighed and slowly started to walk forward. As he started to get around a corner, he counted six figures, three of which were holding back a muscular fellow.

Cole, Lloyd, Zane, Ash, Gravis, and Ronin. The master of smoke, ice, and just Ronin were all holding back Cole."Please Cole, just let him explain why he did this." The young master of energy said, looking back to a figure, who was leaning over a railing.

He was a relatively young man, around 26, Kai assumed, he was dressed in a shiny grey suit with a black tie. He wore freshly polished black shoes, neatly tied. His hair was black and short, and from what Kai could see, his eyes were brown.

"LET HIME EXPLAIN?! SERIOUSLY, WE ARE ALL STANDING IN A ROOM WITH NOTHING BUT SHORTS ON!" Cole shouted angrily, shoving Ronin to the ground. Ash moved away to catch him.

"Cole, I change my mind, you are so much worse then..."Lloyd looked around and spotted the approaching master of fire."...Kai!."Kai gave a quick wave before jogging to the scene. The six all had bandages, stitches, and bruises.

"Listen, please just stop Cole." Kai begged, feeling his temper rise. He assisted Zane in holding back Cole."Cole I'm serious." Kai used his force to push back Cole.

"NO THIS IS KIDNAPPING! HE KIDNAPPED US AGAINST OUR WILL!" Cole shouted, accidentally hitting Kai in extremely painful wound.

"God damn it Cole!" Kai roared in pain. He twisted Cole's arm around and flipped him over his shoulder."Stop!" The master of earth landed on his back with a loud thud."You're lucky you didn't land on your stomach, where your shotgun wound is."

The master of fire puffed out his chest while crossing his arms, Lloyd joined him and turned to the neatly dressed man.

"Why are we here?" Lloyd asked nicely, doing his best to not rage out at the man.

"Well I'm glad you asked. Now that your friends sharade is over, we can have a talk, but I'd like for _all_ your friends to hear it." Slowly the neatly dressed man walked down the stairs, enough for the others to get a better look at him.

"Ricky?!" Kai blurted out, narrowing his eyes.

"Call me Martin." He straightened himself up and walked right up to Kai." Seems like you haven't changed. You're still the stuck up hot head."

Suddenly a door opened, and soldiers were bringing the rest of the crew. Everyone had the same thing on, grey shorts, except for Nya. She had a grey sports braw on.

"Okay this is just awkward." Lloyd said, as everyone was forced into the large room. Kai nodded in agreement as all the elemental masters walked over to that side.

He nudged Nya,"You okay?" She nodded, glaring at the men leaving the room. It was fine for her until she was forced to take a shower, she constantly had to make sure no one was watching, even though she was in a stall.

Jay was the last one in, he had a cast on his left leg and had crutches."What happened?" Martin asked as if he actually cared. He watched as Jay made his way over to Nya, to make sure she was okay.

"Your soldiers did this to me." He said looking over to Martin.

"I'm terribley sorry, really, I sent them strict orders not to harm you badly unless you tried to kill them."

"We don't kill." Kai growled."And I'm not stuck up. You can asked my sister and everyone else here. Yes I have a temper, that's mainly it."

Martin focused his vision to the feman figure next to the master of fire."Ah yes, Nya." He slowly moved towards her."You are such an intelligent young woman."

As he stopped infrknt of her, he grabbed her hand."I am very happy to meet you, of course we have met before." He kiseed her hand, which made Jay move in front of her. She blushed a little, Martin was a good looking man. He had the perfect amount of muscle.

"Don't touch her." Jay demanded, Zane quickly reacted, knowing his own brother in arms intentions."Jay please, you will not be able to win a fight in your condition." He moved his arm around Jay's waist and moved him back.

Martin gave him a smug smile."Relax, I'm sure she knows who shes loves." He turned and started back towards the railing."Im sure this won't be the only time I'll see her half undressed."

Both Kai and Jay lunged forward in anger, somethings shouldn't be said."I sweat I will tear you apart." Kai growled, he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. Looking back, he relaxed a little."Skylar."

"Kai, we don't need anymore fights, I'm sure he's just trying tl work both of you up." Cole nodded and placed his hand on Kai's other shoulder.

Gravis stepped forward."Can we just find out why you are holding us as prisoners?" He crossed his arms, a little mad that he couldn't use his power. Every elemental master had a metal, vengstone brace on their ankles. It was thin and very comfortable.

"Ah yes, well you are not meant to be held as prisoners, just to work for me. You all are very intelligent, in your own ways, that is." He leaned on the railing."If you cooperate with me, you wont be treated as such. I've made a deal with you Sensei, he has accepted. You will all be able to contact whoever you want, just dont try to escape."

"Wu would never do that." Kai said, moving to the front of the group.

"And that is where you are wrong. Tomorrow you can call him and see for yourself. To right now it seems your afrajd and scared to be split up." Martin said cooly, flipping out a pair of shades.

"No-"

"Fine, we will prove to you how brave we are, and what we are capable of doing." Lloyd said, cutting off Kai. The rest of the masters nodded in agreement. Kai wasnt fond of the idea, Jay wasnt either, but they still agreed.

"Excellent. You will now all be taken to your places. Given an identity number and excorted to your rooms. You will also be told om what happens throughout your day." Martin gave a hand signal to his soldiers, who were now entering the room.

"We will see who's better."


	3. chapter 3

**I am hyped for this story. I have it all planned out, and I feel like this one might top my story 'The Ninja's End'. I have many twists, and things that might make people hate me but don't worry!! I promise this story will be** fantastic.

Disclaimer-I **sadly dont own** ninjago

No **ones POV**

"Please step in here." A deep voiced man told the masters. The were led into another large room. Each person was placed in line."You will all get your hair cut, not you young ladies. You will just get a trim. Please take a seat and let them do there work."

There were five lines and when you have your hair cut you got to a a large corner where lots of shelves hold different sizes of clothes. Kai was the first done, he did not like that his hair was gone. He, and the rest of the males, were given a military hair cut. It stuck up a little bit in the front, Zane just got his sides shaved, since he already had that style of hair.

Kai walked aloung the shevles, whispering numbers to himself, trying to find the right size shirt and pants. When he finally found them, the everyone else was done with getting hair cuts, he could tell those barbers are very skilled. He grabbed a pair of socks and the right size shoes before heading into a changing room.

Jay slowly limped over to Cole, his crutches were taken away, Martin thought he should find away to walk properly without help."Sup," He said, looking for his size of clothes. Cole looked over to his friend and smiled."Hey." He causualy said back.

"Do you think Martin meant what he said about Nya." Jay asked quietly as he glanced at her. He loved her, everyone knew it, you'd probably catch Jay drooling over her right now if he wasnt focused. Cole reached on the top shelf to grab his and Jay's boots.

"You shouldn't worry about that, but I think no. Plus if he laid a hand on her Kai would rip him apart, plus me being your best friend, I would do the same to keep her away from him." Cole handed the black boots to his friend.

"This hair cuts suits you." Cole said grabbing his shirt and pants, while walking over to a changing room. Jay smiled and did the same. He gaved Kai a nodded as he walked out, fulled dressed.

"Alright." The deep voice said." I am Sergeant Carter, you can call me Carter. When you are done getting dressed, please stand over here. You will all be separated into different categories, some of you will be together, others won't."

He waited a few minutes before more men came in to help. Everyone was going to be escorted by one guard, so no one was going to be in a group. Once everyone was done they all were lined up again.

"Now, you wi be taken to your work place. We dont the research and have placed you in the proper category. You'll also be happy to know that you will all eat together, but I'll let your escorter tell you the rest of this, and you will be taken to your quarters."

He nodded to the others and they started to lead the masters to their places. Kai just noticef that each escorter was dressed differently. There were soliders, mechanics, and that was really it because Kai couldn't guess what the others were.

He was led down another series of hallways. The halls were cement and every room had a large steel door on it. His escorter stopped and took out a key and started to unlock a door, room number 374.

The room was also cement, but it had a heater, air conditioning, dresser, a large TV, nice soft bed, and a sink. There was a wall at the end of the bed, and it hid the bathroom, just a toilet and a shower head off to the side. There was a black mini fridge, a microwave, and a few dishes incase he brought some food from the lunch room.

"This is your place, make it home. Lunch will be in hour, you won't have to do anythong yet, but you might wanna go see your area." The man walked to the TV and brought up a large map. Kai's jaw dropped, there were so many sections and hallways, it was like a maze. There were four maps, for four different floors.

"You can click on a section to get a closer look," He selected Kai's section for him and turned to him." I'm Kurt by the way." He held out a hand and the master of fire shook it respectfully. "Im Kai."

"Yeah, when the headmaster told us about you being in the military group I got excited and volunteered to help you." Kurt smiled and started towards the door."I can show you to your section. Oh and this is yours." He tossed two keys to Kai.

"Thanks, I could use some help." Kai said walking forward.

Jay finally made his way to his area, and was astonished. His group was a mechanic/print maker. Making plans for the military and putting things together. He walked around, he saw so many engines and randoms scraps he could never get a hold of to make his inventions.

"Hey, you lost?" Jay was snapped out of his thoughts, he looked around for the source, and finally spotted a girl walking towards him."N-no Im fine..." He scanned her. She had brown hair up in a pony, brown eyes, and a very nice

body shape.

"Doesn't look like it, your new right?" She asked reaching her hand out."I'm Rachel." Jay slowly shook her hand as his goofyness took over him. He was two seconds away from drooling."Hey, my eyes are up here." Jay blink fasted and looked up.

"Sorry." He said."Could you show me around?" She laughed at him. One of the reasons Cole told Jay that Martin wouldn't do anything with Nya is because he knows Jay can easily be taken by any girl he meets, especially Rachel.

"Sure, lets go get you some overalls first." She said, grabbing his arms and leading the way.

Cole, Lloyd, and Zane all had rooms right next to each other. All the same category as Kai, but Zane alsk had cooking. Cole also was different, he alternates weeks, this week he will be training for a soldier, next week he will be doing heavy lifting.

"Well, you guys ready to see what hell we are going to be put in?" Cole asked, shutting his door and walking over to his friends. The other two nodded. Zane smiled as they started to walk," I sense that it won't be as bad as you think Cole."

Nya, Skylar, and Neuro have rooms next to each other, they were also in mechanics. Bolobo, Tox, Jacob, Chamille, Gravis, and Paleman are all in the plants category. In charge of taking care of plants. Ronin and Griffin Turner were taken to the financial section, keeping track of the military's money use. Shade, Karlof, Ash, and Kai are all black smiths. Kai alternates as well.

"Well, its almost lunch time you might wanna put your clothes in your quarters." Rachel said looking at a large clock on the wall. Jay stared at her, this time drooling.

"I...I dont know where my quarters are. My escorter told me what my room number was and he gave me my keys." Jay said, shaking his head, trying not to get distracted.

"Oh, I can help you if you want. Whats your room number?" She asked, leading him to a hallway."526." Jay replied, she nodded and started down the hall, not knowing who saw them walk together.

The green eyed man watched curiously as Rachel led Jay to his room. He followed, slowly, not wanting to get caught."Here it is." Rachel said as she stopped at a large door."All yours." Jay nodded as he silently unlocked his door and walked in.

"Woah." Jay whispered, he liked his room. It was different than the others. He had a closet full of tools for him, if he ever wanted to work in his quarters insead of with everyone else. He scanned the room, spinning in a 360. His eyes stopped at Rachel."You can come in if you want."

She smiled and walked up the three cement steps to his room."Not bad, I have an older room, so I dont get that much space." A smile grew on Jays face, but he didnt mean it."You okay? Ever since I walked up to you, you've be drooling over me." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Cause your beautiful." Two seconds after Jay realized what he said, he smacked a hand over his mouth. _Damn you mouth. What am I doing?_ Jay thought to himself.

She laughed,"Why thank you." Then there was silence. Jay stared at her, he slowly took his hand away from his mouth and smiled."You are one handsome man, if we are giving compliments." Rachel replied.

Jays heart thudded. One moment after another their lips were locked together. Jay wrapped his arms around her waist and while Rachel deepened the kiss. As they both pulled apart for air Jay's goofy smiled returned.

Rachel's faced turned a bright pink, she quickly moved away from Jay."See you at lunch." She said turning and running right into the green eyed man. She realized that he saw everything, and she quickly rushed off.

Jay stared at him, he recollected his thoughts and also noticed that Lloyd saw everything."Uh..I can explain." Jay said quietly, looking down in shame.

"Damn right you explain!" Lloyd whisper yelled."Nya's room in all the way down the hall and she heads this way for lunch." He growled, shaking his head at Jay. He was extremely disappointed in his brother in arms.

"Lloyd please I can explain." Jay said looking back up, only to see a disappointed face."It wasn't my fault, I get all goofy when I see a girl that looks good..and-"

"And what, hm? Jay you know what you did, you better be prepared because I have everything planned and ready to tell Nya." Lloyd growled, crossing his arms. He puffed out air and gave Jay the death glare.

Jay's eyes widened, his heart started to pound."Please don't tell Nya Lloyd, I beg you. I promise it wont happen again." Jay said with pleading eyes, he had tears threatening to fall as well.

Lloyd noticed his friends emotion levels rising so he relaxed himself."Fine, but if it happened again I will tell Nya." Lloyd said walking to the door.

"Tell me what?" Both boys froze as they shut the door. Jay spun around to see Nya and Skylar walking towards them."You two talk loud." Skylar added.

"N-nothing. Its a surprise!" Jay said as he gave Nya a quick kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist. Lloyd mentally face palmed, Jays gonna be in so much drama.

"Oh really?" Nya asked suspiciously. They all started to walk down the hall. Lloyd decided to help out his blue ninja friend."Yes Nya, trust me."Lloyd assured her, but yet he felt sick inside from having to keep this secret. Hopefully soon, this will be resolved.

 **Please Excuse my spelling mistakes that I might have missed. I am using my phone since my laptop needs to be fixed.**


	4. Lesson Learned?

**Hope y'all enjoy!! I dont own ninjago**

 **No Ones POV**

As Jay slowly made his way down the hall, he could feel his casted leg throbbing from last night. During lunch and dinner periods, Lloyd caught him staring at Rachel, more then three times, so the master of engery kicked him right in his leg.

In all honesty Jay believed he deserved it, since he was sitting right next to his girlfriend, Nya. He was surprised that she didn't even catch him drooling over Rachel.

Jay was now dressed in a pair of overall, ready for todays work. Breakfast wasn't till nine, so he still had two hours to go.

"Stupid Martin." He grumbled. The young male greatly hates Ricky Martin, as you can tell. Mainly for the fact that he knows Martin has a crush on Nya. No doubt about it.

"Stupid who now?" Came a laughing voice from behind. Jay sighed as he stopped in his tracks. Looking back, he gave a weak smile, trying his best to make it real.

Jay rubbed his eyes,"Hi Rachel." He watched as she shut her door and joined him."Good morning." He slowly turned and started walking on, he had lots of work to get done, and he didn't want to have yesterday's encounter happen again.

Rachel moved with him slowly, not daring to speed up." So, how do you think work is gonna be today, since I showed you everything yesterday." She said cooly. Jay felt his face heat up, but yet he felt awkward walking with her.

"I think it'll be a piece of cake, no dirt off my shoulders." He replied, turning at the end of the hall."I don't wanna brag, but I think I can beat anyone in a building competition." He went on.

They came to a stop at the entrance to their section."Keep dreaming blue boy."Rachel laughed, jogging to her place. Jays face turned a bright pink as he walked in.

"I'm gonna be in deep sludge." He mumbled, grabbing blue prints from the front counter. He wasn't necessarily awake either, he nearly fell down his concrete steps when he left his quarters.

Slowly he made his way to his little 'office', or his work area. He had most of his tools organized in there. For his OCD would have drove him crazy if he didn't do what he normally does.

He laid the blueprints on the his work bench and used two large wrenches as weight, to hold the corners down. He quickly scanned the prints, it was to a simple metal exoskeleton. It would allow the operator to run at fast paces without a sweat, you'd have extra strength, but not as strong as Cole would be.

Whoever designed this had no clue on what they were working with. By the time Jay had finished looking over it he had pretty much re-did the whole exoskeleton. Instead of rivets, bolts would be used.

The original was going to be made of some what thick shert metal, but Jay's going to use heavy duty steel. The arm and leg joints would now have stopping pistons, allowing you to stay crouching at a certain angle for long periods, when lifting or holding a heavy object.

For this, each forearm plate would have a button to release pressure in the pistons, allowing you to move freely, you'd also be able to lock the pistons in place. Strapped on the back plate would be a metal tank, full of whatever gas will be used to trigger the pistons. It will be covered and protected by a steel rebar cage, with sheet metal welded onto it.

All joints will be able to move freely, so you'd get more movements than front to back, side to side, 360 degrees. Around the main exoskeleton would be reinforced sheet metal, to protect your skin and body better.

As Jay set down his pen and smiled, he was actually going to like doing this job. Maybe it wasn't gonna be that bad...

His smile slowly went away as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jay sighed and closed his eyes while turning around."What." He said grumpily.

"Wow, you seem tired." He shot his eyes open and happily smiled, knowing it wasn't Rachel. Nya smiled at him as he brushed a hand through his hair stupidly, he was used to doing that, but now he can't because his hair is short.

"Sorry, and yea I am tired." Jay said, wrapping his arms around her waist and burring his face in the crook of her neck. He hummed while she hugged him back."Its nice to at least have you here." He added.

"What are you working on?" Nya asked, moving to the set of prints on the wood work bench. The master of lightning groaned when Nya let go of him, he just wanted to rest.

"Its a prototype, but these people obviously don't know how to make an exoskeleton. I added lots of things, and took out stupid stuff." Jay started to grab some of his tool." The

exoskeleton will allow you to lift extremely heavy objects and run at a fast pace."

"Sounds cool." Nya said glancing back over the prints." If this is going to be used in combat, you probably want to galvanize the steel, and give it a good paint job." Nya added a few notes to the prints.

Jay gave a small chuckle." If you know so much, why don't you help me" He looked down at his blue cast and frowned."This damn thing isn't gonna be off soon, I all the help I can get."

"Sure, I can go see if someone else can come and help me bring the metal." Nya started off back towards her station, all the way across the football field sized area. Three stories up.

If Jay was gonna be honest, he thinks its kinda annoying having people work above you. The constantly drop things and sharp objects, and apprently those people who work above are the experts. Also Nya's help hopefully will keep Rachel away from Jay during his work hours.

Lloyd drenched himself in water, he felt the urge to collapse onto the floor. His bones were aching and his shirt was absolutely covered in sweat. Everyone else was also drenched in sweat, and giving off a foul smell.

He gasped for air constantly as he looked around to find his companions. Kai, Baker, and Jeff were his friends in his group. Baker had black hair and blue eyes, he was 19. Jeff is a red head and also is 19.

Each group has four members, well it depends on which section of military you were put in. In Lloyds case there are four. The maximum is 10. All four of them were dying of exhaustion, Kai and Lloyd have never experienced anything like this.

"This...this is so much worse than ninja training." Kai spat out as fast as he could. His training uniform was going to stink forever, it seemed, and they thought Wu trained them hard. Kai walked over to a 'quick rinse' station as he took oft his two layers of shirts.

He turned the water on and bent over to clean his back and head. He gave a sighed of relief, that cold water felt so good in the muggy air.

"I wish we were in the upper class," Baker coughed out." The don't have to train as hard." He stared awkwardly at Kai as he started to walk back to them. Kai raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a towel.

"Problem?" Kai grabbed a water bottle and starter to chug it all. It had gatorade in it, the Sergant says its better for you in these breakbreaks.

Baker shook his head,"No, its just...well...your jacked."

Kai started to cough on his drink while laughing,"No..no no." Another few coughs came out."I'm not the jacked one, nor is Lloyd. He see Cole over there."

Baker followed Kai's fingure and spotted him, he was walking back to his group now, his shirts and towels in hand."Woah." Baker said, feeling unconfident. He was the scrawniest one in his group.

Kai noticed his new friends change in emotion."Hey don't worry. If you want, for our free time I can help you." The master of fire laid the towel around his shoulders."Breakfast is in ten minutes." He added, while stetching.

"Good, I'm starving." Lloyd said, laying back on a cold, metal bench.

Martin stood smirking while watching the security cameras. Oh he was going to show the ninja who is better."I knoe that face sir." Said an approaching figure, Martin looked slightly to his right. Matter of fact, he was his best friend.

"Oh please Sergeant Carter, if you know me so much, what am I thinking." He asked focusing back on the cameras. Today he was wearing dark green cargo pants, black military boots, and a dark green shirt. His pants were held up by a specially made leather belt.

"The boy, the aburn one, the one who's drooling took over him last night, are you going to confront him?" Sergeant Carter asked curiously. He couldn't help but wonder what his master was going to do.

A bigger smile formed on Martin's face."Actually I was going to have you bring him to me for a talk, but your idea is much better." Martin spun around quickly as he started towards the exit." Tell my forger to get the imprint ready, extra hot.. We'll show them who's in charge here." He growled.

Carter nodded."Yes sir."

Tons of people were filling up the food court, faster than you could blink. Kai searched for his friends and eventually found them. All the elemental masters were there and Ronin, followed by everyone elses friends they managed to make these past couple of days.

"I'm surprised this food is any good." He heard Skylar say as he sat next to her. Everyone greeted him."Where's your shirt?" Skylar asked with a laugh. She only received a glare from Kai.

"Well sorry. Its not like I had to run for two hours straight! Plus we smelled extremely bad, our shirts are being washed

right now." He spat out, diving into his plate full of food.

"If we are being honest." Ronin started as he tried to quickly chew his food." This isn't that bad. Great food, we are treated well. Plus, you ninja get to meet people without getting swarmed."

Nods came from everyone at the joined tables."On the contrary." A voice boomed, silencing almost everyone. Their attention went to a man and five soldiers, one of which was the forger."I'm glad all of you are enjoying your stay, I do my best to respect my warriors." Martin stopped a few feet from the table, he gave a nod, two of his soldiers made their way around the table and to Jay.

"Yet, sometimes I need to make some things clear, and I mean clear." He gave another nod and almost immediately, Jay was dragged from the table. Nya was the first to react.

"What are you going to do to him?!" She asked ferociously. Almost everyone else at their table stood up with her in anger. A smug smile was printed on Martins face.

"Oh, so glad you asked." He grabbed a metal rod from the forger. It had a neatly carved wooden handle that was stained and at the end were somewhat large letters that spelled U.W.A. and it was red hot.

The two soldiers hold Jay lifted his shirt up over his head as he attempted to get away, he could feel the heat of the rod."Don't you dare." Kai threatened angrily. His eyes were narrowed and his fists were clentched at his sides.

"Oh I dare." Martin said as he raised the rod and planted it firmly on Jays middle upper back. Several shouts came from Jay as the imprint seared his skin. The smell of burnt flesh was in the air, it was foul and hard to watch, some looked away.

Finally Martin pulled the imprint away from Jay's back and handed it back to the forger."Now I believe we have an uunderstandin." He turned Jay around, who was panting and groaning in pain, flinching at every little thing."I _own_ all of you."

Dark jagged letters spelled out U.W.A. on Jays back, enraging his friends. Slowly Jay was stood up by the two soldiers. Cole and Lloyd noticed Kai's sudden mood change and quickly stood in front of him.

"Oh what's wrong fire boy? Did I hurt your little sisters boyfriend?" Martin taunted, Carter glared at his headmaster. _You idiot_ , he thought. Within a spilt second, Kai was able to sock Martin in his jaw.

"STAND DOWN!" Three of his soldiers shouted, while raising their guns. Sergeant Carter eventually joined in, not wanting to get scolded for not helping his leader.

Martin balanced himself, holding his jaw."Now, now. No need to get frisky. It happens." He turned to Kai and knocked him off of his feet."Should you join your friend Jay here?" Martin laughed as he gave Jay a pat on the back, causing him to jump and cry out in pain.

The master of fire was helped up by his friends."Martin you don't have be such a douche all the time." A female voice said. Everyones attention went to her, Rachel.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Rachel, there can always be a third." He smirked, but it went away as he checked his watch." Unfortunately I have to go, I have a meeting to attend. Let this be a warning to everyone, especially you four." He glanced at Rachel, Nya, Kai, and Jay. He nodded to his men before turning around and heading back to his office.

Jay was thrown forward and caught by Ronin and Rachel. The entire cafeteria was silent during Martin's little lesson, but now everything is turning back to normal. Nya ran over to Jay, quickly examining the burn.

"Oh Jay," She said, supporting him. The ninja formed a small circle around them. Kai was the first and only one to speak.

"I swear his ass is going to get kicked when I get a hold of him. To prevent this from happening again, make sure you guys don't do anything wrong." His heart was racing so fast.

Lloyd quickly glanced at Jay, and he instantly knew why Jay was the one to be imprinted. _Damnit Jay, Nya needs to know._ He thought, hoping Jay will come to terms.

 **Please excuse my missed spelling misakes, using my phone which has autocorrect. Hope you all enjoyed!!!!**


	5. chapter 5

**Hi, stayed up most of my night writing this chapter. I have so many ideas for this story, cant wait to get to the good parts ;)** **I hope you all enjoy. I dont own Ninjago.**

The sound of feet hitting the white tiled floors could be heard, echoing throughout the large building. Twenty one men to be exact, one of which was Martin. He was at the front, still dressed in his uniform from earlier, his meeting is in five minutes.

They made their way into Ninjago City one hour ago, using their reinforced steel vehicles. Twenty more men were waiting below Borg Industries, to keep out visitors.

"You six two come with me, the rest take the stairs." Martin commanded as he stepped into the elevator. Almost immediately, his men took off towards the stairs, sixteen stories they had to get up. By the time Martin got out of the elevator, his men where now reaching him, none panting.

They were trained by Martin himself, their drills were extreme. One was, and still is, run for two miles in the cold snow that surounded his fortress, in nothing but your undergarments. Each men had gotten the imprint on their back for slowing down during the drills.

As the soldiers quickly lined the halls, Martin and his first mate, Sergeant Carter, started to walk down the middle." Keep a sharp eye out, chances are Bord will have his our soldiers waiting in here." Martin stated as he stopped at the large grey door.

"Yes sir." Sergeant Carter turned to two men,"You come in, the rest keep watch. Oh and bring the mechanic." They nodded and led a man with a tan bag over his head.

Slowly the large doors opened and Martin welcomed himself."Ah Borg!" He greeted, greeting nearly everyone in the room.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Borg held back his annoyed and angered tone. He rolled his way over to Martin, shaking his hand."Now lets get this meeting over with." He mumbled to himself, making his way back to his companions.

Wu, Misako, Dareth, Maya, Ray, Ed, and Edna sat around the large table. Wu was furious, and that is not a side you want to be on.

"Now, I called this meeting because you have captured all the elemental masters, against their own will." Borg stated as Wu stood up."We want them back, we will give anything to have them back." He brushed through his beard."I fear you have made a great mistake."

Martin laughed," I don't work like that." He put on a serious face."I own them, well at least I own one now, the rest are soon to follow." He simply stated, adjusting his belt." Each of my men all have an imprint that shows my ownership." Two of his soldiers brought forward the man and faced his back towards everyone.

Martin ripped up his shirt to show his red back, around the letters were red and tender, one small fly could cause him pain. Martin gave him a pat on the back, causing him to yelp in pain."You'll be glad to see him." The bag was ripped off of his head, revealing an aburn haired man.

"Jay!" Everyone gasped, at the second Jay made eye contact with his master, he could've swore he saw a small flame in his eyes."Mom?" Jay looked around, his back was burning hot.

Wu slammed his staff on the ground in anger."You release him and his friends now!" He shouted furiously. Ray stood

up." What have you done with my son and daughter!?"

Martin looked at his watch." Times up. I'm glad you all would give anything back to have them home, but I dont work that way." He placed the bag back over Jays head." I'm sure you won't be needing them anytime soon."

He gave a hand signal to his men and started towards the opening doors. One by one his men left their placed and walked perfectly in three rows."That was a short meeting." Sergeant Carter said. Martin nodded." Yes it was."

Wu stared at the disappearing men."If it's war you want, its war you get."

 _At the Fortress_

"Kai!" Kurt shouted down the hall as he darted towards his friend. Kai had been wandering the halls for the past hour and a half, he too was furious."Kai!" He shouted once more, this time the male stopped.

"What?" Kai snapped back, looking at Kurt, who was confused.

"Woah, calm down." Kurt raised his hands in defence."Do you know what happened at breakfast today? I couldn't see because there was too much people. I also heard someone hit the headmaster."

Kai hit the wall." He is not my _headmaster_ , he burned an imprint on my friends back! I was the one who hit him in the jaw!" He growled."He is a sick man!" Kai started walking down the hall again.

"Wait Kai!" Kurt quickly caught up with the master of fire."If you hit him...he's gonna put you in the maxium security prison." The young solider looked around, making sure no one was watching. He leaned close to Kai's ear." He'll put a chip in you if you don't behave."

Kai stopped."What?"

"He always gets what he wants Kai, and you can't stop him." Kurt added looking down, he seemed saddened at the thought.

Kai's mind drifted to Nya."If he gets what he wants then that means...no...No NO!" He shook his head at those horrible thoughts. Ooooh he is going to kill Martin for saying those things about Nya.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked curiosly.

Kai leaned against a wall." What section are you in?"

Kurt laughed," I'm a soldier obviously, but next week I will be starting as a mechanic, Sergeant Carter thinks I need to try something new. Luckily I will still hold my officer rank." He laughed nervously, scratching his arm."Why?"

"Great! My sister is in the mechanic section, I'd love it if you keep an eye on her. Martin has his eyes on her, she belongs to my friend who got burnt." Kai rubbed his aching back."You think you can do it?"

Kurt nodded." I just need to know who she is..." Kai started down the hall."I was actually going to visit her before you stopped me. Come on."

Jay was drug into the a medical room and was left there in pain. He quickly took his shirt off to air out his back."Ow." He groaned as be stood up and looked in the mirror. Slowly Jay looked over his shoulder at the damage.

"No." He groaned again." No no no! Damn it!"

"Woah there." Jay spun around, only to see a doctor, it was Will." Don't worry, I'm going to fix you up." He was holding a silver tray with three shots ready to use, and bandages. Two had a green-ish liquid in them, while the other was clear.

Jay sat back down, allowing the doctor to work."Alright this here will speed up your back and leg healing process ten times faster." He cleaned off a small spot above the end of Jay's cast. He grabbed the clear shot and precisely poked it into his skin and pushed the liquid into his body.

Will took the other two and injected one in the same spot. He then went to Jay's back and slowly placed a wet rag over his burn."These will...help speed up the healing process. The first one should start kicking in, about thirty minutes."

The rag was taken away and he injected the needle, making the master of lightning jump and give a weird squeak in pain."So when will my leg be fully healed?" Asked Jay.

Will sighed and started to scratch his neck."This syrum is a test, we have only used it seven times and it has worked four times. If it does work, your leg should be completely heal within two to three days."

Jay blinked several times as the doctor started to put a patch over his burn, he felt a little dizzy. He felt no pain when Will touched his burn, it was numb."Oh stay with me now, I forgot it also makes you a little loopy." Will said after noticing Jay swaying.

"There, you're all patched up."He grabbed Jay's shirt and helped him put it on." Go on now, you have work to do." Will opened the door for him and he slowly walked out awkwardly, he was still dizzy and a little confused.

Jay occasionally stopped and held onto a wall for support, but still moved forward and eventually made his way back to section. His blue prints were still at the table, but it looked as it Nya has gotten some steel for the exoskeleton.

"Oh boi." Jay said holding his head, he swayed back and forth as he held onto his workbench.

"Hi Jay." Chills ran up his spin as he heard that voice, he did not want her here. He slowly looked back and sighed, unfortunately it was _her._ "You okay?"

Jay nodded, but his body turned to her, he couldn't stop. He stared deeply into her eyes, he was still swaying as well. Jay felt himself wanting to drool over her again, his body was taken over by his goofy self.

"I'm f-fine. How ar-are you?" Jay stuttereed. He never stuttered around a girl, only when he's around Nya or girls he likes...

"I'm good, I came over here early and didn't find you, but I saw your prints. Did you remodel the exoskeleton?" She asked, moving to the work bench."Pretty impressive."

"Uh yeah I did remodel it...thanks." Jay replied in a small voice. His gaze was still focused on Rachel. He felt his heart flutter when she glanced at him."Uhm...you okay?"

"Huh?" Jay smiled as he stood up straight." I'm good." He looked away, all he could think about was her, until somekne else walked in."Hi Jay." Nya came over with a bunch more scraps."How's your back?" She asked turning to him and noticing the girl.

"Who are you?" Nya asked politely.

Jay felt awkward in this situation. He cleared his throat and faced both of them." This a friend on mine, her name is Rachel." He started to shake."N-Nya this is Rachel. Rachel this is Nya." He quickly gripped the table to prevent himself from shaking.

"Good to meet you." Rachel held out a hand and Nya shook it happily."You okay Jay?"

"Yea I'm f-fine...I'll be right back." Jay walked over to Nya quickly and leaned close to her room."Meet me at my room after dinner, I need to talk to you." He whispered, then he took off in a flash, he didn't even know he could move that fast with his cast on.

"Uhm...He's been a little weird, and I don't know why." Rachel said. She started to spin a wrench around her finger."Is that normal for him?"

Nya walked over to the work bench and leaned on it."Sure, he's that type of guy, goofy and funny. Those are some of the reasons on why I love him."

"Oh...are you to a couple?" Rachel asked a little shocked.

Nya sighed." Yeah, I guess you could say boyfriend and girlfriend too." She stared at the prints."You wanna help me start on building this for him?He seems to stressed to do anything." Nya asked. Rachel nodded and set the wrench down.

Jay sprinted down the hall, he didn't put that much pressure on his bad foot so could actually run. He ran all the way to the military section. He made his way to the soldiers and eventualy found who he was looking for.

"Lloyd!" He shouted making his way to his friend." I need to talk to you." They were on a five minute break from all the running they have done.

"Jay? Why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be working?" Lloyd asked, gabbing a towel and setting it on his shoulders."You'd better get back, You might get in trouble."

Jay shooked his head and looked around for Kai and Cole, they were no where in sight."I don't know wether or not K should tell Nya..." He said looking down.

Lloyd groaned." Listen, I'm not good at this stuff, but I do know that it's better to tell then not do anything." He placed a hand on Jay's shoulder."If you want you could tell her at lunch and I'll go with to explain everything since I saw _everything._ " He offered.

Jay looked back up."Thats too soon...hmmmm...I won't tell her then, I might tell her tonight though." Jay scratched his head."See ya Lloyd."

"Bye, better hurry and get back." Lloyd said before returning his focus to training.

 **Yes this is after hands of time, but I want to keep Wu in it. Sorry for missed spelling mistakes. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	6. chapter 6

**Hello there! So I might have to make this a rated M story soon.I wanna make it a little more better.I am a mature teen and I wanna make this story more mature...well not mature, I want something other than violence...I mean I love writing about violence, in a good way, I just wanna have this story involve more personal problems or small group difficulties, especially with Rachel, Jay, and Nya. Its hard to explain, hopefully you all have figured out what I'm trying to say...Hope you all enjoy.** I don't own Ninjago...

Nya was the first to be done at her group table, she had wanted to know what Jay wanted. As she put her tray away, grabbing another one and piling it full of food for Jay. Kai quickly followed curiously. She walked down the halls and made her way to her room first.

"Watcha up to?" Kai quickly asked, stepping up to Nya's door frame and leaning on it. He was still sweaty from his training earlier.

Nya looked at him."Oh ya know, just trying to make myself comfortable, in a place where we are being held captive against our will." She turned on her sink and washed her face off."Oh and being forced to work for a very strict man."

Kai snorted."He ain't nothing, he's just mad at us for not accepting him." Martin is Kai's number on target as of now, he doesn't like the way he acts around his sister, especially when Jay is around. Kai adjusted his hat, scratching his head in the process.

Nya grabbed a towel and dried her face." Did you see what he did to Jay? I'm sure he won't be the only one to be burned, and yes I'm talking about you." Nya glared at her brother. His acts could surely end him up in pain, a lot of pain.

"Relax Nya, if anything what he says about you will trigger my anger. He's got a messed up mind." Kai stated, walking in and giving Nya a hug."But I won't let him touch you. Neither will the guys."

Nya returned the hug, letting out a sigh." Words are better than reality."

Kai sighed as well."Well sis, if ya need anything you know where to find me. Stay safe." Kai quickly added that last part before walking back down the hall, towards the cafeteria.

Nya nodded and looked in the mirror. She was covered in oil and smelt like smoke since she had to burn wood for her furnace to heat up metal, a quick shower won't hurt anything.

Martin washed his face with the cool water that ran from his sink. Today was a very busy day, the meeting with Borg kinda ruined his plans for this evening, but he'll have to do them another day.

Being the owner of a large military company is very stressing for him, considering he is young. Luckily he has a good friend to help him, which is Sergeant Carter. He and Martin go way back, they met in sixth grade.

Carter has stood by Martin's side ever since the accident happened. He never liked to talk about it since he lost his father then, but if it weren't for Carter, his mother would have gone with his father. This happened in the seventh grade.

"She's waiting Martin." Sergeant Carter said from the doorway of Martin's room. One more thing to get down before his day is over. Martin nodded and dried his face before turning off the water.

He straightened up his clothes and retied his boots, he tucked his shirt back in and his pants into his boots."What's her status Carter?" He asked as he joined his friend.

"No good sir, we haven't softened him up a little..." Carter looked away as they reached the meeting room. Martin looked at him in concern.

"Problem?" He asked curiously to his friend, but Carter only shook his head, not daring to look up. Martin shrugged and turned to the female in the room."So I heard you're not having any luck. Want to tell me why?"

"He's in a relationship with a very sweet girl. What the hell am I supposed to do?!" The female retorted, crossing her arms.

"Your a smart girl," Martin started to circle her, walking small strides." Don't your freedom, _Rachel._ " He hissed into her ear, this made her get chills.

"But...why do I have to destroy this relationship.. can't you?" Rachel asked in a small voice."Or maybe just separate them?"

Martin scoffed."Oh you just wanna make everything easy. I want them to suffer. This is for your freedom." He stopped faced to face with her."All you need to do is take action, he already has the syrum in him. Whenever he's around you, and only you, he will be relaxed and confused, lead him through the actions."

Rachel blushed and let a small gasp loose." You..you want me to...seduce him?" Her heart started to pound, this was not apart of the deal.

"Well if you put it that way...yes. This will cause chaos amoug the six, Kai will have a fit with him. Cole might also wanna get some punches on Jay as well. Lloyd will go insane trying to keep everyone at peace." Martin took a deep breath."Thats all you need to do, more than once though."

Rachel looked down, from embarrassment and deciding weather or not she wants to do this. If she does she'll be free of this place, but if she doesn't, she will stay here forever.

"You like do like Jay, right?" Sergeant Carter pitched in.

The female shot her head up, blushing like a mad man."N-no." She said in defence, but it was useless.

Both men laughed." You do don't you." Martin said, a smirk appearing on his face." You like all of them. You can't hide it, I have cameras you know." Martin sat half way on the table." Tell you what, you do this, you'll get your freedom and I'll have my best surgoens get rid of your imprint."

Rachel looked at him."It'll be completely gone?" Martin nodded."Deal." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"It feels good to do business, you're dismissed Rachel. Carter take her back please." Martin stretched."Tell you what!" Martin hollered, making the two stop at the door.

"In exactly four days, it will be the sixth fifth year anniversary of my company. You make your move then, I'll give you more details soon." Rachel nodded and Carter continued to escort her.

Carter returned soon after, only to find Martim staring out of the massive winfow that stood in the meeting room. The white snow was relaxing."Sir." He walked over to his leader."What if Kai gets in the way?"

Martin snorted."Oh trust me, Kai will learned not to interact with me. Three strikes he's out. He already has one from sucker punching me."

Carter shifted awkwardly." He's got potential."

"What?" Martin looked over his shoulder, a glare on his face.

"Well, if you plan on burning the imprint on his back, he won't stop interfering. He's brave, strong, and commanding. We could lay down the law here with him on our side."

"Are you saying we should move to the chip? It's not exactly friendly to the human mind." Martin said, but Carter only nodded.

"It'll teach them a lesson not to mess with you, and Rachel will be able to get close to Jay." The sergeant added.

Martin gave him a pat on the back." Fine, but only when he has three strikes, I wanna see if he will obey my orders first without the chip." Carter nodded and saluted him before heading out the room.

Nya walked out of her room, dressed in dark green cargo pants and a dark green tanktop. She was carrying the tray of food for Jay.

When she reached Jay's steps, she hesitated. Why would Jay want to talk to her now? They see each other every second of the day. Nya eventually shrugged it off and knocked on his door.

"Coming!" A voice said a voice from inside, obviously the master of lightning cheerful voice. The sound of a lock being unlocked could be heard as well, and Jay opened the door with a smile.

"Hi. This for me?" He asked looking at the tray of food as Nya walked in.

"Well, you didn't come to dinner so I thought I'd bring you food." Nya stated, giving the tray to Jay and sitting down on his bed.

Jay also seemed to have taken a shower, he had a towel around his neck and was wearing black cargo pants with white socks. He picked up a small roll from the tray and started to nibble on it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nya asked, making Jay freeze. His heart pounded as he quickly made decisions in his head.

"Its about Martin." He said, metally face palming, he couldn't tell her."I don't like how he acts. I didn't do anything to deserve this." He turned around, showing her the black lettered imprint. It was still a deep red, but some pruple was forming around the edges.

Nya gave a gasp." I didn't think it was that bad..." She stood up and inspected it."You should get some medicine."

"Already did." He turned around to face her." He makes me worried..." Jay looked down."I don't like how he talks about you."

Nya smiled and embraced Jay in a hug."You're not the only one. Kai hates him just as much as you do, and I'm sure the other guys do too." The aburn haired man sighed as he hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I promise nothing will happen, we will get through this. Hopefully..."

Jay's head shot up."Soon..not hopefully, we will get out."

Nya raised and eyebrow."What?"

Jay put the roll down."Martin went to a meeting with Borg today and I was taken with. Wu, Misako, my parents, your parents, and Cole's dad were all there. He wanted to show them his power and show them that he owns us."

"What did they talk about?" Nya asked.

"Wu wants us back, but we all know Martin won't give us up. We aren't getting out without a war, but I hope we get out soon." Jay said sitting down on his bed."I could tell Wu was holding back his anger."

"Oh...I hope you're right, I don't wanna stay in this place much longer." The master of water stepped away from Jay to stretch. After streaching, she went to the door."I'm gonna get some sleep, you should too. Got a lot of work for tomorrow."

Jay watched as his girlfriend left his room, his heart ached from not telling the truth. If only he had the courage to face her, to tell her the truth. Sadly he knows he doesn't wanna make her upset.

Jay sighed and got comfortable on his bed, he was laying on his stomach, to prevent any pressure on his mark.

"Just a little longer...maybe..." The was the last thing the young master of lightning said before dozing off to sleep.


	7. chapter 7

**hope you all enjoy!!! I don't own Ninjago...**

Baker shifted awkwardly as he saw the person infront of him get up from the black leather seat. He was next to lift the 150 pounds, five times up and down. The guy in front of him barely got it done, and as you all know, Baker isn't know for strength.

He quickly grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off the seat before getting himself ready, he laid down and watched as the two guards came back over. One was spotting him and the other was to make sure he goes all the way down.

"Alright, you saw the demo. Five up and down, if you can't complete it you do twenty laps." The guards spotting him stated.

Kai's eyes were quickly glued to his friend. He watched curiously as Baker gribbed the bar."Come on Baker...you can do this."

Baker took a deep breath before using all his strength to lift the bar. He was successful at that part, but he slowly went alll the way down, and gradually made his way up. Things got bad about have way, he started going back down.

"Keep going up or it doesn't count as one." The second guard said as the one spotting him held onto the bar too.

"No." His companion whispered, pulling him away from the bar."I want him to do this on his own.

Baker's arms were shaking badly, sweat was making his hands slippery, making it harder for him to hold onto the bar. He closed his eyes as he took a big breath of air, trying to lift the bar away from his body.

Kai started moving closer, noticing his struggle, and that the guards were watching him struggle. He clentched his fists till his knuckles turned white."Come on Baker." He growled under his breath.

They it happened, Baker's arms gave out and the bar landed with force in his neck. Some others in line lunged forward to hell, but were pushed away by the guards.

"He needs to do this on his own!" One guard shouted, shoving the men and women back.

"He's going to pass out!" Cole roared.

Baker's leg were literally in the air as he tried to wiggled out of his situation. He felt intense pressure in his neck.

Lloyd, Jeff, and Kurt watched furiously as Baker tried to free himself. Soon their attention went to the master of earth, he had already lost it.

"Kai no!" Kurt shouted as he tried to lunged in front of him, but failed.

Kai pushed everyone aside, he ran to Baker's side and lift the bar quickly off of him while someone else jumped in and got Baker out from under it.

"Hey!" A guard shouted, walking up to Kai, hand on his whip. The other guy had a tazer."Do not interfere with my commands!"

"He was going to get hurt if no one helped!" Kai growled, staring daggers at them."What is wrong with you?!"

Slowly the guards straightened himself up and moved gloser to Kai, there faces were literally two inches apart."Let me tell you something _boy_ , you listen to me and do whatever I tell you to do. That means you don't interfere with a guard."

All Kai did was give him a glare.

"Sad isn't it? A single man managed to catch the entire team of elemental masters, and they have to take orders from regular men." He laughed." Soon Martin will have his way with your sister." He whispered into Kai's ear

Without hesitation, Kai's fist met the guards face. The master of fire twisted the guards arm around his back and swept him off his feet, slamming him on the cold hard concrete.

Kai went to his ear and whispered,"Keep thinking that, nobody's gonna lay a hand on my sister!"

"Alright! Put your hands up!". Before Kai could react he felt the shocking pain of the tazer hitting his back. Everyones stepped back in fear as Kai let out a cry of pain. It was a powerful tazer, much different than the standard ones anyone can buy.

He dropped to his knees, twitching here an there as the tazer was taken off.

The guard helped his fellow friend up from the ground and faced Kai."Assualt on a guard, you're gonna have to come with us."

 _General Mence, no._

Mence halted his friend while rubbing his bruising face. He placed a finger on his ear piece to respond."Sir? He assualted a general, shouldn't there be a punishment?"

 _Yes I saw it all. Yet you always think of physically punishing someone and not mentally. Take Baker and bring him to my cuarters._

A sigh came from General Mence."Yes sir Martin." He turned to his companion and the crowd."Training is still in session! Why the hell are you all standing around!" His voice boomed angrily, startling everyone.

They all rushed quickly back to their stations and got to work.

"Kai stays here, I'm taking Baker with, make sure no one else decides to make a stand." Mence spat, giving Kai the dirtiest glare ever.

Mence grabbed Baker's arm and motioned him to follow. Lloyd and Kurt rushed to the master of fire's side, helping him to his feet, but his legs felt like jello from the tazer. Kai's gaze was stuck on Baker, his face was full of fear as he looked back to Kai. Kai felt horrible, whatever was to happen to Baker would be because of his anger.

"Kai, what did I tell you about this!?" Kurt said trying to act calm."I know what will happen if you misbehave and decided to ignore the rules."

"He's right Kai, we are stucl here until someone decides tl get us out. I think we need to respect the military officials and go with the flow. No sense in making everything worse."

A slight nod is what they received from Kai, all he was focused on was Baker.

Jay sat hunched over his workbench. His mind was sifting through all his thoughts. Why him? Of all people, why him. He knows he'd never cheat on Nya, everyone knows that, but he can't control his movements when Rachel is around. His actions are going to get him in serious trouble if he doesn't do something.

"Hello Jay." That aburn haired man jumped to his feet, startled from the voice behind him."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startled you."

Jay looked over his should with a smile, happy to see it was only his Nindroid friend."It's fine Zane, I was just thinking."

Zane smiled and walked over next to Jay, looking at his blueprints. An awkward silence grew between them for several minutes, until Zane finally broke it.

"I sense you are troubled my friend. You seem stressed. Would it be any trouble if I asked?" Zane was always the one caring for everyone, he could keep secrets too.

Jay sighed rubbing his head." Yes it actually would be, and shouldn't you be in the Kitchen's?"

"Most of my time is free time, I am allowed to help my friends with there work if wanted to, but ever since we came here you've been getting stressed." Zane pulled over a stool and sat down.

Jay grumbled."Fine." He looked around for Nya or Rachel, none were in sight."You promise to keep a secret?"

"I promise, I want to help you in any way I can." Zane said.

Jay smiled."Good. Anyways...uhm..." Jay felt uncomfortable and was unsure on how to approach the subject.

"There's this girl named Rachel, she is a mechanic. Uhm...and like two days ago...we uhhh...kissed, a really deep kiss, and uhm...ever since then whenever she's around me I get all goofy and I can't control my actions. It's like I have a craving..."Jay said the last sentence quietly, but Zane heard him. Jay felt discusted with himself for even coming up with that.

"My friend...Im afraid I can't help you, or I don't think I can. It's your body not mine. I suggest you keep your distance." Jay groaned.

"That's the problem! She won leave me alone, and I can't tell her to stop because I can't control my actions when shes near." Jay settled his head on the work bench.

Zane sighed and patted his friends back."It'll be fine Jay. I promise."

"Hello there Baker!" Martin greeted, shaking the young boys hand.

"Hello sir." Baker said politely."Glad to meet you."

Martin smiled,"Call me Martin."

Baker shifted awkwardly, he felt unsafe in."Uhm why am I here?"

Martin smiled and sat down on a chair, leaning back to stretch."Let me ask the questions. Please sit down." Baker obeyed and sat in a random chair next to Martin.

"I like you. You obey the rules, and I saw your effort in trying to lift the weights." Baker looked down in embarrassment, he was one of the only ones that couldn't lift it."But don't worry! I have an amazing offer for you. Do you want to be able to lift those weights, be skillful in fighting, and give orders instead of taking orders?"

Baker rose an eyebrow."Yes...What are you offering me?"

"The title _Sargeant_." Martin said, making Carter shoot him a glare, but he shrugged it off.

"Yeah...I like that, but there has to be a cost right?" Baker asked curiously.

"Oh right. This requires your approval and a small surgery."

"What is the surgery for?"

"An implant for your DNA, it'll allow you to access all of our systems, well most of them." Martin lied slightly, purposely forgetting one key part.

Baker's face lit up, he likes that idea."Yes...Deal!"

Martin smiled and shook his hand once again."Alright, Carter and Mence. Take him to the surgeons."

Baker's eye widened."What? It's now?"

"Yes, sorry for the short notice." Martin turned to looked out his window as both Carter and Mence grabbed Baker and started to lead him out of the room.

"Today will be the start of a new military...one to take over Ninjago."


	8. chapter 8

It' **s a little late, but I hope you all had a great Christmas and new year! I've noticed that I have been lacking in updating my stories, I don't update often like I used to, but now that I have the things that were preventing me from updating out of my way, hopefully things will go back to normal. Hope you all enjoy, I don't own Ninjago**.

Martin stared into the security monitors, he was watching a specific someone. The master of fire, Kai, was still butt hurt from the whole situation about seven hours ago. Baker still hasn't returned and no one had heard anything of him at all. Believe it or not, Martin did not exactly want it to come to this.

He and Baker had met several times before Baker was in the military, he was a nice guy. Funny and he felt a friendship form between them, unfortunately Martin saw Kai's friendship with Baker, taking him away would hopefully teach him. If only Kai could see that Martin has a good side, sure he can be extremely strict, but Martin doesn't intend to cause such harm.

"Sir." A familiar voice spoke from behind. Martin sighed from being taken from his thoughts."Baker's surgery is almost done, are you sure you want him to be the first test subject, aren't you too friends?"

Martin growled slightly." Do not question me Carter. I am positive that I want him to be the first test."

"With all do respect sir, since Kai has two strikes, why don't you just make him get a third?"

Martin shot a glare over his shoulder."Kai needs to learn respect and to control his temper. I know what I am doing, and I have the perfect idea to get him in line."

Sergaent Carter tilted his head curiosly." Which would be what?"

A small smile escaped Martin's lips."The Special Forces Unit."

"What! Sir earning that rank takes years, plus Kai will have a very tough time getting his posture correct. A five man sqaud isn't gonna teach him!" Carter shouted enraged, he trained long and hard to get there.

"Do not raise your voice to me!" Martin roared to his first mate. Silence grew over them, Carter knows his rights and wrongs, he should never raise his voice at his leader.

Martin straightened up and looked back over to the monitors. Kai was still slouching, looking down as he waited in line to clean up.

"You, Kai, and three other soldiers will be in the same Special Forces Unit. Along with heavy weapons, the squad will be assigned three attack dogs, one of which will go to Kai." Martin turned to his fellow friend."I want him ready to go by the crack of dawn. I will personally tell him about his promotion."

Carter fought thw urge to yell at his head master."Will we be using our older dogs? I don't think they should go back into combat sir."

Martin smiled."I bought twenty new born pups from the Ninjago animal shelter. It wad a hard to deal with them, seems not a lot of people like us." Martin's smile turned quickly into a frown.

"Yes sir." Carter said lazily while turning and walking out.

Borg Industries

Wu stared out one of Borg's freshly clean windows, the city lights were quite beautiful at night, good for focusing believe it or not. His students and elemental friends were all taken prisoner, his elderly friends are losing patience.

"I'm telling you, we round up all of Borgs soldiers and lay waste to Ricky's fortress!" Ray shouted angrily, he just got to to see his children again and now they've been taken from them, again.

"Ray, we wouldn't stand a chance against them! They managed to take down an entire elemental army. Ricky has a very skilled army, we shouldn't take our chances until we have a better plan."

"But-"

"No." Wu started as he turned to face his old friend."Borg is right, but we need a skilled army. We need your Nindroid army Borg." Wu looked at the raven haired man.

"I can always manufacture more Nindroids, Pixal still has the files." Borg added, looking over to the old Sensei." We just need to be patient, I don't like them being in the hands on the enemy either, but this is our only reasonable plan."

Wu slowly turned back towards the window. His eyes glistening from the moon light reflection."Borg will start production tomorrow morning, in the meantime, I suggest all of you get some sleep."

 **(Back at the Fortress/Morning time)**

Jay stared into his breakfast tray, unwilling to speak. He had small dark circles under his eyes from the previous night of no sleep. His back was aching from all the work he had gotton in the night as well.

Both Lloyd and Zane quickly picked up on Jay's poor mood. Lloyd couldn't believe he's that butt hurt about a kiss, but then again, it's Jay and he is extremely loyal to Nya. Yet the young green ninja sensed more than the kiss bothering his brother in arms.

"Ya know this place ain't so bad. Good food, I have been getting an awesome amount of sleep, and training is kinda fun." A raven haired man stated as he sat down next to his green ninja friend.

The majority of the masters nodded in agreement. Kai snorted quietly while pushing his food around his tray. All attention went to him.

"Oh...right...Kai it's not your fault Baker hasn't returned." Said Cole, earning himself a glare from several masters.

"Not my fault?" Kai questioned, doing his be to conseil his temper. His knuckles started to turn white as he gasped his fork tightly."It was my temper, and thanks to it...Baker's probably getting a punishment..." Kai trailed off as his eyes stopped on an approaching figure. He held the form tighter, bending it out of shape.

"Good morning my hard working soldiers."Martin said happily as he patted Kai on his back, smiling to the rest. As usual, Sergeant Carter stood by his side."Kai I have big news for you. How'd you like a promotion?"

"Kai, getting a promotion? Haa, this has to be a joke." Cole said jokingly, making the master of fire look up in curiosity, sending Cole another glare.

"Where's Baker?"

Martin smiled."Baker is fine, he had a small check up. In fact this promotion will allow you to see him while he recovers."

"What kind of promotion is this?" Kai raised a brow.

Lloyd did too, he carefully watched Martin's facial expressions. "What are you planning." He whispered, almost without voice.

"How would you like to be apart of the finest group I have here? The Special Forced Unit. So what do you say?"

Kai frowned." That's not the answer I was looking for, but..."He glanced around at his friends. Lloyd was the last and mouthed one word. _No._

Kai gave him a smile and turned back to Martin."Sure, this sounds cool. When do I start?"

 _No! Kai you idiot!_ Lloyd cursed many times in his head as Martin gave an evil looking smile." Actually, now. Please escort Kai Sergeant Carter."Said Martin.

"What? Uhm... okay..."Kai said as he stood up, gave Lloyd a shrug and walked off.

Lloyd stared daggers at Kai's back. He felt his blood boiling, _so this is how Martin will play tricks._ Lloyd's thoughts were going to explode.

When Kai left with Martin, Cole was the first to speak.

"So...He's kinda nice.."

That was it, it set Lloyd off.

"You think he is nice? Have you forgotten what he did to Jay?!" Lloyd flund his tray across the lunch table and stomped off.

"What the hell Lloyd!" Ronin shouted as milk and food splattered all over him and four others. While walking away he caught a glimpse of Martin stopping at a girl as Kai and Carter continued to walk. He instantly stopped, curiosity got the best of him.

Martin shook her hand, but Lloyd could tell he handed her something. When the young woman turned around Lloyd regonized her as Rachel.

"What are you up to?" Lloyd whispered as Rachel started towards his friends table. She took an empty seat next to Jay. "You think your so sneaky, huh Martin."

Lloyd continued to watch as Jay shifted awkwardly and scooted closer to Nya. He caught a glimpse of Zane giving Jay a simpathetic look.

"So Jay, I noticed you did extra work last night on the prototype. If you needed help you could've let me know, or Nya."Rachel said, as everyone started to talk and clean up Lloyd's mess.

Jay answered in a quiet voice."Maybe it's because I didn't want to be around you."

"What was that?"

Rachel grabbed Jay's forearm with a small grip, only to get his attention." Is everything alright?"

Chills ran up and down Jay's spine and his arm hairs stood up. He felt dizzy again, he felt himself become relaxed and his head was spinning."I'm f-fine." He stuttered, trying to get himself in his normal mind.

"I think I'm going to work on my project." He quickly announced, giving Nya a quick kiss on the cheek as he got up from his seat. Jay took off and almost ran straight into a pole.

"Well...That was awkward, he seems off." Rachel said with a frown, but Nya only nodded in agreement."I'm gonna go check up on him, you should come help when you're done." Rachel stood up and stretched."It would really help him out."

"Okay." Nya replied, going back to her food.

Lloyd growled and quickly followed behind Rachel. He slowwed down as they finally reached the mechanical section, he watched her walk into Jay's work shop, he decided to stay back behind the huge pile of scraps. Lloyd had a good view of both of them, and was in hearing range.

"Jay..."Rachel stopped and stared at the man slumped over his work bench. He was flicking a pencil everytime it rolled back to him."It's okay you can tell me what's wrong."

"Go away."Jay mumbled, setting his pencil down and sat up straight."I need my time, it's best if you stay away."

"But." Rachel moved forward placing a hand on his shoulder."I just wanna help."

Jau shivered from her touch."Seriously Rachel. Go." Jay sajd turning his head and instantly locking his eyes with her. This was it, he lost his control

Their lips locked together. Jay slowly stood up and leaned closer to her, pushing her against the work bench. His hands started to trail up her shirt. Rachel smiled while she deepened the kiss.

Lloyd's jaw dropped."This is exactly what Martin wants!" He sprang up from his spot, he saw that smile om her face, he knows now. He quickly manuevered around everyone working and charged right into Jay's work shop.

"Jay!" He hissed in his normal voice. Jay jumped back from Rachel, tripping over his chair and landing on his back with a loud grunt of pain.

Rachel started blushing from what happened and embarrassment that she is being forced to do this. She moved forward to help Jay up, but Lloyd growled and stood between her and Jay.

Lloyd pointed towards the door."Get out. NOW!"

Startled, Rachel obeyed and took off.

Jay groaned on the concrete floor, flipping this way and that. His imprint started to tingle from the landing. Lloyd sighed and helped him on hos feet to sit down.

"Jay."

"I'm sorry." Jay looked down, recollecting hos thought and reconstructing what just happened in his head."I swear it wasn't my fault. I-"

"Jay just shut it. I understand I'm not to your parent, but you need to understand something here. It's either Nya, Rachel, or no one! You need to talk with N-"

"What's going on?" Both boys froze slightly and turned to the figure in the doorway.

Jay's eyes started to water. He didn't need Lloyd to explain, he knew what he had to do."Nya..." Jay looked up into her beautiful brown eyes.

"We need to talk about..."

He paused not wanting to say it.

"About what?" The ravem haired girl asked curiously.

"Us."


	9. chapter 9

Tears swelled up in Jays eyes as he started into Nya's brown orbs. He knew it would kill her inside, but it was for the best. His glanced at Lloyd, who also seemed to be a bit sad from this.

"Nya...I-I think we should-" He watched as a tear slowly slid down her cheek."-break up. I know it will hurt you, and it's not you. It's me." He stood up and slowly moved to her. He embraced her in a hug."I just need my time to think. Please understand."

"I...I understand." Nya said, quickly returning Jay's hug. In a split second, she turned and walked out of his work area, faster than Cole after cake.

"I can't believe I just did that... " Jay said looking to Lloyd before laying over his work bench.

"Jay-" Lloyd trailed off as he watched Nya grab her tools and head up to her work station."I'm not smart aboht relationships, but I think this was the best thing for you two. Sort things out with Rachel."

"That's the problem." Jay mumbled through his silent crying.

Lloyd frowned,"I know." He whispered. The green ninja turned on his heel and jogged up the stairs to Nya's work station.

His presence was unknown to Nya. Knocked on a metal pole, waiting for her to look over. It was loud enough, but she ignored him.

"Nya." Lloyd said as the master of water grabbed a few nails and a hammer to work on a wooden frame for a new work bench."Nya." Lloyd said louder and moved into her work area, to avoid being hit by a large beam being lifted up.

The more Lloud talked the louder Nya started to hammer to the nails."Nya. Come on." Lloyd continued as he made his way over to her. Her swings were becoming a little violent. Frustrated, Lloyd quickly grabbed her wrist, but Nya fought her way out.

"Nya please!" Lloyd yanked the hammer out of her hand and watched as she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands."Nya, listen." The young blonde kneeled down next to her.

"What..did I do wrong?" Nya gasped through her hands, tears fell like a water fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

"You didn't, trust me. Jay is going through something and is doing this because he doesn't want to hurt you." Lloyd got on his knees fully and gave Nya a brotherly hug."I promise that everything will be ok, just give Jay some time."

 **(Time skip)**

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kai as he was being escorted to his new training area. He was given a new set of clothes and boots, and his new squad.

Martin sighed as he stopped and faced the master of fire."To show you I'm not a bad person. I am only strict when I want stuff to be done. This is a place of hard work, not slacking off time."

"Oh really? Have you forgotten you burned my friends back, took Baker somewhere, and tazed me?!" Kai rubbed his back, gesturing to his large reddened area where he was tazed."What did Jay do to deserve his punishment."

"Nothing, I just thought your mouth of lightning would need a lesson."

"Master of lightning." Kai growled. Sure he and Cole called Jay names all the time, but having someone else do it isn't funny.

"No need to get grumpy. All I want is to have a place and be Ninjago's official military protection." Martin turned and continued to walk, Kai followed, wanting to her more.

"But us Ninja have Ninjago covered. Is that why you imprisoned us?"

"No." Martin smirked."You elemental masters are my key to this place. My top guns, the alphas, but unfortunately we cannot trust you to roam around with your power."

Martin stopped at a door and turned to Kai." Pleade understand that I am only trying to help." He then turned and pushed the door open."Now back to your new promotion."

Kai's jaw dropped as he saw over thirty dogs being cared for, and he noticed the new pups playing around like little furballs."They're so adorable." Kai smiled to himself and followed Martin.

"Sergeant Carter, I believe you have something for Kai." Martin said as he approached his friend.

"Yes sir." Carter bent down and picked something up from the ground. It was one of the pups. He placed him on a table and unhooked him from his leash."This is Martial. He is a boy, siberian husky, and is two months old. You are in charge of training him and getting him ready for the field, in other words, he's your dog."

"What?" Kai looked over the pup. He was all black except for a white circle over his left eye and a white stripe on his belly."So he's all mine?"

"Yup." Carter hand Kai a bag of dog things and set a large bag of dog food on the table."All of this is for him. Treats are for training only, you have to potty train him and take him outside. With a guard watching you."

Kai only frowned, but it wasn't surprising that someone was going to watch over him."Okay." He said in response, looking at his green and blue eyed dog.

"Now that this is out of the way, you will start training. Sergeant Carter will take Martial and his essentials to your room. In the meantime, follow me."

Martin lead Kai to a large open gym, with a padded floor, and training equipment. There were several people already training.

"This is your new training area." Kai kept looking around and noticed that it was much cleaner, better equipment, more shower stations and bathrooms."You and Sergeant Carter will be training here everyday along with Ramsey, Kirby, and _Baker._ "

Kai froze as he saw his friend come into view, walking towards him. He quickly inspected him and found no signs of harm done. He was dressed similarly to Martin, except his shirt and pants were untucked.

"Baker..." Kai said quietly as the male approached him."Are you alright?"

"Great, although I'm still shook about being dragged away from everyone and brought here. Good to see we'll be in the same squad." Baker smiled.

Martin smirked."See, I told you he'd be fine. He just had a...check up."

Kai gave Baker a quick hug and looked back towards Martin."Well, introduce us to the others."

"Will do."

 **(Time Skip)**

Zane sighed as he tied his white apron on. He didn't get the best job, but it was one of his best skills. Yet cooking for as long as they were here would get boring. Sure he can help others with their work, but it's not the same.

"Hey you!" A very stern voice shouted. Zane snapped out of his thoughts and saw a grumpy man coming towards him.

"Me?" The nindroid asked lookig around for anyone else.

"Yeah you! I've got ten huge trash bags of food that needs to be taken out to the dumb trucks!" The short man pointed to the bins and to the exit.

Zane sighed again,"Yes sir." He walked passed the man and started to roll two of the bins to the exit. As he pushed open the door, he felt a sense of releif. The outdoor snow looked so peaceful. This was his first time being outside since they were taken as prisoners.

He saw that there were four dump trucks waiting. Slowly he hauled the bags over to one and chucked them in.

"Oh wow." Zane said looking into the horizon. He could see the tall buildings in Ninakgo City. Zane hurried back inside grabbed the rest of the bags and darted back out.

After he loaded up the bags the trucks were started and started to drive toward Ninjago City.

"Interesting."


	10. chapter 10

Rachel stood out on a balcony, a million thoughts were racing racing through her mind. She could see Ninjago City on the horizon. Boy she missed that place, and now that she did as Martin did, she would be home in no time.

"I must say." A voice said, ripping her from her thoughts."I didn't think you could do it so fast." Martin joined her side.

She sighed."I just want to go home." She turned his back to the rail while looking down. She is still embarrassed for having to do what she did.

"I wouldn't blame you." The male leaned on the railing, looking out into the horizon. His hair flew up from the wind."I am a man of my word, mostly."

"So I get to go home, and my mark will be gone?"

"Yes, but our surgeons are booked for awhile. You can go home in three weeks when our new recruits come or you can wait for about seven months to get your mark off. The choice is yours." Martin looked at her.

She looked up."I'll think about it tonight, and tell you in the morning."

"Okay, but I still need you to keep an eye on Jay and Nya. I have a reason." He adjusted his form by leaning on his right arm on the rail." If Nya and Jay had a connection while I'm trying to separate them, they'd do anything to be with each other."

Rachel looked down again."So I'm the bad guy now? I never wanted to hurt anyone." She remembered seeing Nya rush out of Jay's work shop in tears."What if they find out you're forcing me to do this?"

"I'll deal with it." said Martin.

"I hope these days go by fast."

 **(Time Skip)**

When moro came, Zane had told everyone to come to his quarters after breakfast. He hopefully had a plan to get sometone out.

All the elemental masters and Ronin stood or sat in Zanes crowded room. It was really stuffy in there, and the heat was rising.

"Everyone is here except for Kai." Lloyd stated glancing around the room one last time. He noticed Nya and Jay were on the opposite sides of the room, and Jay hadn't said a word or joke once.

"He better hury, my clothes are gonna be soaked in sweat by the time we are done with this." Shade protested, and right after a knock was heard at the door.

Zane opened it and greeted the late master of fire.

"Sorry." Kai said as he entered the room." Had to take this little one outside." He looked down to the excited pup, waging his tail lile crazy.

"When did you get a dog?" Lloyd asked.

Kai sighed." I'll explain later, lets get this over with, it's hot in here."

"Right, Zane why are we here?" Lloyd said.

The nindroid smiled and brought up a hologram." Yesterday I was taking the trash out and I noticed that no one watches me when I go outside." He played the hologram. They all watched at the trucks took off towards Ninjago City.

"Okay so?" Griffin Turner said, raising an eyebrow.

Cole smiled." It's a way out."

"But." Zane started, turning off the hologram." Only two can go at a time." Everyome exchanged looks, and some started bickering on who should go.

Several minutes passed and Zane had gotten impatient and annoyed."I suggest that we choose wisely, ones who are smarter. Choose two Individuals in your head and once everyone is done, we will tally them off.

In the end, when ever had told Zane their picks. He processed the votes and eventually came up with the top two.

"Okay, the person with the most tally's is...Nya." Jay slowly lifted his head and smiled.

"What?!" Nya exclaimed.

"Relax sis, you should be happy." Kai clamed her, sort of. Nya sighed annoyed.

Zane smiled."Nya everyone here had a vote for you to go. I presume its because of your help during Chen's elemental battles."

Nya looked over to Jay who had his head resting on his chest."Who's second?"

"There's a three way tie between Griffin Turner, Lloyd, and Cole." Zane said."If anycase, my vote counts and I choose Lloyd."

"No way!" Lloyd protested."I'm not leaving just for you guys to suffer here."

"Same here." Cole said looking to Griffin."He'll go. You have the speed, Borg will be able to get your bracelets off and hopefully tell him some of his plans."

"What about the rest of you?" Griffin asked folding his arms.

Zane sighed." Tonight after I get you two out, I'll be in danger, most likely. If Martin finds out I got you two out, who knows what he'll do."

Lloyd stepped forward."Then we need to keep and eye on you. No one let Zane out of your sight after dinner."

"Tonight?" Nya said raising an eyebrow.

Zane nodded." I'll be dark so you'll have more cover. The chances of Martin finding out your gone in the morning is 75 percent."

"I don't think Martin's such a bad guy, all he wants is to provide protection to Ninjago City." Kai made everyone become quiet. Jay growled and pushed past everyone making his way to the exit. He left the room and slammed the door.

"What did I say?" Kai asked looking around for answers.

Lloyd rolled his eyes."Jay doesn't trust Martin. Jay and Rachel had sexual encounters because of Martin!" Everyones jaw dropped, and Lloyd took a few seconds to process what he just said.

His eyes widened as Kai set Martial down and grabbed the door handle."Wait! Kai I didn't mean to say-" Right as Lloyd tried to pull the angered man back he socked him in his jaw.

"Kai!" Cole shouted as the maste of fire took off down the hall after Jay. Cole peaked out and spotted Jay at the end."JAY! RUN!"

Jay looked back confused, but when he saw Kai he darted down the halls. He put very little pressure on his casted foot to prevent any injury.

"Kai! Why are you chasing me?!" Jay shouted as he hopped over a weight set, they had made it all the way to the soldier section.

"Why did _you_ cheat anf break up with Nya?!" Kai shouted after him, nearly cutting Jay off. He sped up his pace, but so did Jay. Both slid under and over several tables and hopped over more weight sets and working soldiers.

"Kai I can explain!" Jay shouted feeling his foot starting to ach.

Kai didn't respond, he only focused on his target and his speed. When they were nearing a large stairwell, Kai got closer to Jay. When Jay reached the stairs, he jumped forward and tackled Jay, but they were sent down the stairs.

They tumbled together until they finally reached the bottom, and as for the other masters and Ronin, they had just reached the top of the stairs.

Both Kai and Jay groaned in pain. Kai was the first up and he charge at Jay when he stood up. He slammed him into the hall way, leavinf a small dent in it. A cry of pain came from Jay, mostly from his burn.

"Explain this!" Kai picked the younger male up and threw him against the wall.

"KAI!" Ronin was the first one to get down the stairwell. Jay got himself up, holding his stomach and looking at Kai with pain filling his eyes.

Both glared at each other.

"Kai stop!" Ronin shouted while attempting to hold him still, but received a punch to his gut.

Kai turned only to see Jay managing to get far down the hall."Oh no you don't!" He darted down after Jay. As he got to him, he put his arms around his waist and sent them both through a plate glass window.

They landed on a mat. The others looked down through the broke and shattered window. Jay landed on his stomach, and felt as if someone broke all of his ribs, and luckily no glass had stabbed him.

Kai wiped blood from his mouth and stood up, only to see his new training gym and his squad rushing over to him.

"What the hell happened!" Baker exclaimed, checking for Jay's pulse. Other came to their aid and Sergeant Carter had come over in anger.

Lloyd and the others made their way down, being careful not to fall or get cut. Cole was the first down."Kai you seriously need to fucking control your damn anger. You could've killed him!"

"What is going on here!" Carter demanded, inspecting the two wounded men. Both had bruising, but Jay had it worse."Take him to Will." He looked at Kai."As for him, he will come with me. We need to talk."

"Is Jay gonna be okay?" Cole asked carefully steppimg over the glass.

Carter nodded."He'll be fine, Will is our finest doctor. What happen here anyway? Is there a reason Kai and Jay crashed through the window?"

Cole sighed."Just issues." He looked down to avoid eye contact with Carter."I'm sure that Kai has had his fun."

The masters sighed annoyed and angered by Kai. Most starter to leave only because their work was going to start soon.

Cole and Lloyd were the last and only ones to stay.

"His anger is a very dangerous." Carter stated, watching Kai help himself off the glass infested floor."Add that to his strength and he could beat you Cole."

"What? Kai beat me in strength? Not possible, no one is stronger than I-"

"Without your super strength." Lloyd nudged him in his ribs." Carter is right, and it shouldn't be a surprise. Everyone knows how Kai is, his anger could lead him down a dangerous path."

"Does he do this often?" Carter asked the two males.

Cole shook his head."No, only when someone hurts his sister or you do something to piss him off."

All three turned and watched as Baker helped Jay up and started to lead him away.

"He should be fine, but his leg might have gotten worse from the fall, and any other things Kai did."

Lloyd sighed. He touched his lip and flinched, his lip was split from Kai hitting him."What about Kai?"

"I'm going to have a talk with him." He said glaring at the master of fire."You two best go back and get to your stations."

Both nodded and quickly left the area. Carter walked over to Kai, shaking his head in the process."What the hell is wrong with you? If you want this promotion you need to understand that there is no need for harm against you friends."

Kai shrugged, and bowed his head."You don't understand." He murmured.

Shortly after Baker came back in."Jay has two broken ribs, his foot is worse, and has several cuts and bruises."

"Take him to Martin, Baker." Carter said looking up at the broken window."We can consider this as his third strike."


	11. chapter 11

Kai sat uncomfortably in the chair he was given. For the past forty-five minutes, he had been sitting in the same spot, with Martial on his lap. Loud shouts could be heard from the room next to him, Martins quarters. Both Carter and Baker had gone in to discuss Kai's behavior with Martin.

The doors finally opened and Baker came walking out, and the arguing still continued. He shut the doors and scooted a chair infront of Kai and sat down."Why did you do it?"

His head bowed, Kai mumbled his reply."I was defending my sister, or thats what I thought."

"Kai you nearly put Jay in a wheel chair." Baker said flatly.

Kai slowly raised his head, you could see the dried tears on his face from the incident."I didn't mean to...Its a natural habit."

"What? Being an overprotective brother, or beating someone till you get tired or stopped?" Baker growled in disapointment.

"How would you like it if you found out your sisters boyfriend cheated on her?"Grumbled Kai.

"I wouldn't beat the living hell out of him."

Kai shot him a dirty glare."You don't know what I've been through to protect my sister."

Baker relaxed himself and leaned forward."No, you don't what _I_ have been through. This place is gonna sort you out if you don't do it yourself." He stood up, fixed his cap and walked away without another word.

Suddenly the doors bursted open and Carter came stomping out, mumbling fowl words as he walked away, shooting Kai a glare.

Martin came ou behind him. He gave a loud sighed as he looked to Kai."You need to watch yourself, I'm only giving you one more chance, then you're done."

Kak stood up and nodded."Yes sir." He bowed his head in shame, thinking of what could happen to him."When will Jay get out?"

"In a couple of days, you broke two of his ribs and damaged two others, and you made his foot worse." Martin placed a hand on Kai's shoulder." You need to watch yourself, you've got so much potential, and I don't want you to lose this privilege."

He stared straight into Kai's eyes."Yes sir." He mumbled turning away.

"Oh and Kai!" Martin hollered down the hall. The brunette turned to see him smiling."Get to training."

Kai rolled his eyes as he turned to walk out, Martial by his side.

 **Hours later..**

Lloyd hade finally managed to convince the doctors to see Jay. It was pretty much his fault, if he kept his mouth shut no one would've gotten hurt.

When he entered the room, Jay wasn't on any fancy medical bed, just a regular one."You feelin okay?"

Jays gaze moved towards him."You told him, didn't you." He had no expression, except for the look of pain in his eyes.

Lloyd bowed his head in shame."I didn't mean too, Kai was getting on my nerves and-"

"I don't wanna here excuses. Lloyd your growing up, you have a temper just lile Kai's but not as bad." Jay stated looking back towards a TVm He sat himself up and sighed."Just make sure those too get out okay."

Lloyd shook his head."No, Griffin wants to switch with you. We want you out before you get more damaged and hurt."

"No." Jay response was quick and stern. Lloyd cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" He thought for a minute."Do you like Rachel?"

Jay shot him a dirty glare."Really? Why would I like her?! She caused this whole thing!" Lloyd was taken back by his friend sunden outburst.

"Then why don't you wanna leave?" Lloyd narrowed his eyes, but Jay only gave him a blank expression."Fine. I'll just tell them you can't get out of here yet. Dinners in five minute anyway." Lloyd stomped out of the room, but stopped himself from slamming the door.

As he made his way down the hall, he thought to himself."Maybe I am like Kai."

He made his way to the cafeteria, where his fellow friends were waiting. Both Griffin and Nya were the closest ones to the kitchen.

"Well?" Ronin asked as the green ninja approached them. He lifted his head and shook it.

"Why?" Griffin piped in from down the table. If anything Jay should be the one getting out, considering his condition.

Lloyd shrugged."He just doesn't want to leave." He looked around."Wheres Kai?" Everyone shrugged in unison, looking to one another for answers.

"We have no time to wait, if Jays not wanting to leave, then those two need to get out." Neuro said, pointing to the two masters. Lloyd gestured for everyone to create a huddle, to keep their plans secret.

"Once Zane brings out the bins we all need to get up and put our trays away. This will create a distraction so Griffin and Nya can slip into the kitchen unoticed." He looked up and saw that Zane was ready." Alright time to go."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their trays and headed together in a large group.

Nya and Griffin slipped through the kitchen door and took cover behind a large freezer , while Zane was busy collecting trays.

Lloyd was the last to put his tray away. He leaned in close to Zane."Get them out quickly, and tell them to tell Wu about Martins intentions."

The master of ice nodded and replied with a small smile."I sense-"

"You'll be fine, I'm not leaving this spot. Ash and I got your back." whisper Lloyd, leaning back on the counter.

Zane nodded and rolled the bins back into the kitchen. He looked around, collecting the bins in the process. He eventually found the two behind the freezer."We have little time-"

"Zane! The trash isn't gonna take itself out!" Shouted a nearby cook.

Zane repsonded quickly, allowing Nya and Griffin to slip by and make their way to the back door, and outside. They were met with a strong blast of cold air. Nya looked up in amazment, they were taken all the way out here.

"Go." Zane whispered along with the bins, he looked up while they were walking to the trucks. He spotted a camera, but it had not spotted them yet. "Wait." Zane told them to get back against the wall while he ran back inside to get two more empty bins.

"Here, get in. It'll give you cover." Without hesitation or anyone protesting the two hopped in the bins. Zane checked the camera and only realised that it hadn't moved. He shrugged and hauped the two bins around to the back of the trucks, out of view of the camera, or so he thought.

Martin has more eyes in the sky than you could imagine.

"What is he doing?!" Martim narrowed his eyes and focused on the camera, which was behind Zane."Carter!" His voiced echoed through the room.

Seconds after, his second in comand had arrived."Yes sir, you called for me?"

Martim pointed at the screen, his face was red in anger."Get the nindroid, dont't let them escape!" Carter was already down the hall, yelling into his ear piece for the nearest guards to get to the kitchens.

Zane glanced around one more time before noticing the other cameras. He jumped onto action and opened the passenger side door for the two."Remember our deal." He told the driver who nodded.

He shut the door and ran to the drivers side."Go, as quickly as you can." Zane jumped down and watched as the truck sped off down the snow covered road."Good luck my friends."

He quickly ran back into the kitchens, looking for guards. He froze when he saw excatly what he feared, but he knew this would happen.

"Freeze!" One yelles lifting his gun up to Zane, while two others joined his side. Zane lifted his hands in defeat.

"ZANE!" Lloyd shouted as he, Ash, and Neuro jumped over the counters and tackled the three guards.

"No Lloyd-" Zane was instantly met with a metal rod to his side, knocking him to the ground. Carter stood over him with several othee guards by his side.

"Get thw nindroid, and the other two. I'll handle Lloyd."

"Yes sir!" They responded in unison.

He walked over to Lloyd, who was still on top of one of the guards, only holding him down."Can I help you?" He simply stated lifting the rod up.

Right when Lloyd lifted his head, he felt the sharp sting and pain of the rod on his cheek. He was instantly knocked. Carter kicked the unconsious man off of the guard, who he helped up. "Waste of my time."


	12. chapter 12

Kai's thoughts were not only getting the best of him, but the more he thought, the madder he got. He slammed his fist into the training dummies jaw several times at once.

"Always my fault." He mumbled hitting hard with an additional kick to the side." Blame me, the _hot head._ " His temper was gonna get him in trouble, no doubt, but everyone always blammed him for his temper.

Sure he'll snap in two point five seconds, but most times he can control it, or so he thinks."Always me, me and my temper." His punches came faster and harder, and he delivered kicks in the process.

While on a near rampage, Carter noticed Kai's furious mood and decided to approach, slowly. He stopped right behind him and placed a hand gently on Kai's shoulder, making him instantly stop and grab whoevers hands was on his shoulder.

"You're lucky Martin gave you an extra strike. If it were me I would've given you the branding." Carter took his hand away. Kai didn't moved or even bothered to looked at him.

"What do you want?" Kai growled as sweat dripped down his face. He wiped it away and prepared for what Carter had to say.

The Sergeant smile from behind."An hour ago there was an incident, involving your pathetic green ninja and the nindroid." Kai looked over his shoulder a bit to here more."You all think its so easy to get by-"

"Are you accusing me and my friends of something?"Kai asked in a low tone.

"You and your foolish team of elemental masters made a plan to get two of your friends out." Carter hissed."Zane is in our possesion now and as for your other friends, they'll probably have a few stitches, especially Lloyd."

Kai clentched his fist, his blood was boiling."Just because they were involved doesn't mean I was." He took a deep breath.

"Of course you arw involved." Carter laughed." You wouldn't miss a chance to get your sister out alive, shes with us now." He lied.

Kai snapped and gave a battle cry as he swung around and twisted Carters arms around. The only issue was the Carter was almost as skilled at Kai. He ducked and quickly untangled his twisted his arm, ripping it from Kai's grip.

"Ooo lets see what you got, _fireboy._ " Kai followed through Carters taunt and got wiped off of his feet. He was pushed to the ground on his stomach, and the former soldier pulled both of Kai's arms around his back.

The brunette released a cry of pain as Carter kept twisting them back. His scream got all the special forces soldiers attention. Baker, Ramsey, and Kirby watched on the sidelines confused on what to do. Baker only grinned watching as Carter sat on Kai's back.

"Carter's gonna get the shit kicked out of him, just wait." He whisper to his two companions. He saw Kai's face starting to turn red from anger and frustration."Just wait for it. Ten...Nine..."

Carter brought Kai up to his knees, laughed." Your temper makes you confused and disoriented. You need to calm yourself and learn to control your own body." He crouched down behind Kai, getting ready to put him in cuffs.

Kai looked back and smiled."Oh It's not my temper that controls me."

"Two...one..."

Kai jerked his head forward, head butting Carter. He stumbled back, but he stood his ground as Kai got up. The master of fire shook his arms about and stretched them."Let's play fair." With a shout Kai lept forward, tackling the soldier.

He got Carter in a head lock and lifted him up to his feet. Carter gasped for air and with one movement he lifted Kai up on his back and attempted to get him to the ground. Luckily for Kai, he landed on his feet and hurrled Carter over his shoulder.

"Woah Kai!" Baker ran infront of him, keeping him away from the injured man on the floor. Kirby hustled to help the Sergeant to his feet. Kai glared at Baker."What are you gonna hit me to?" Baker lifted his hands in the air as if he was going to take a punch.

Kai folded his arms across his sweat stained shirt."Whatever." He said walking away and grabbing a towel from a counter.

Carter straightened himself up, and wipped some blood from his mouth."Not bad." He mumbled as sweat rolled down his red cheeks.

Martin stood, staring at the camera monitors, like he has always done. He could say that Nya's and Griffin's escape shocked him, he knew they would attempt to do so.

"Didn't expect them to get away, did you?" A female voice said from behind.

He glanced over his shoulder, a small grin was plastered on his face." I'm not an idiot. They would've tried this not matter what. Why are you here?" Martin asked looming back to the monitors.

Rachel sighed."Are you sure you can't get me home sooner?" It felt like forever since she even saw Ninjago City up close.

Martin spun around quickly, he still had the grin."More like later. We are supposed to be hit by a large snow storm. To get you out of the way, you will be sent to the closest outpost, mainly lead by Sergeant Foyer and Carter-"

"What?"

"Now don't worry. He and his special forces units will go there to train for the time being, for our first raid." He stretched his arms up from behind his back."The following masters will be taken there to do work. Jay, Kai, Neuro, and Karlof. For now while you're still in our presence."

"I'm guessing you want me to make sure Jay doesn't get any ideas about Nya." Rachel scratched her arm, hoping this wasn't the case, unfortunately she was wrong.

Martin smirked." You read my mind. Its just a precaution, he'd be determind to get out back to her."

Rachel bowed her head. She felt extremely uncomfortable in thos conversation."Yes sir." Martin walked over to her and shockingly gave her a hug.

"This is that last, I promise." He pulled away and looked back towards the monitors."You are excused."

With that Rachel was gone in a flash, and someone came in right as she left.

"General Mence. Have you located the escaped masters?" Martin scanned his monitors waiting for an answer. He recieved none."Mence. Have you located the escaped prisoners?" He asked again in a stern voice.

He could here the general shift awkwardly behind him. He cleared his throat."No sir." He nearly whispered it, but Martin managed to hear what he said.

"What?!" Martim shouted, making his camera monitoring crew jump. He slammed his hands down on the table."One simple task. They got away in one of OUR dump trucks!"

"We are track-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Get your ass down there with your team and find them!" Martins voice echoed through his quarters."And if I don't have them by the next twenty-four hours, your life is mine!"

Mence bolted out of the quarters in a flash. This is one of the only time Martim had ever gotton this mad at his men for anything, this first time truely scared Mence.

 **1 hour later. . .**

The the truck came to a slow stop after being turned into a clear ally. They werw sure no one would think anything of it.

The relatively old man, around his 60s, turned to the two masters sharing the passenger seat.

"This is your stop. I suggest that you hurry and take cover, the military should be entering the city hear soon." Both quickly exited the vehicle.

Griffin turned suspiciously to the driver. He looked him up and down, well from what he could see."Why are you helping us?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

The driver sighed and lifted up his sleeve."Because I'm against Martin. I was too captured and made into his slave." His arm revealed Martin's mark, burned onto his skin, never to disapeer."Now go." He dropped his sleeve and started to back up.

Nya tugged Griffin more into the ally."If we have any chance of getting to Wu, we need to stay within the dakr ally's.

"We don't even know where we are." He protested.

Nya grinned and started to pull herself up a ladder."I guess we climb then." Both climbed the fire escaped and made it to the rooftop. They were amazed by the lights.

"There." Nya said pointed her figure to a large building in thw distance."Looks like we are around twenty seven blocks away, should be relatively quick to get there by running."

Griffin looked in the direction she was pointing too."Good luck getting through them, we'll have to go all the way around!"

Curious, Nya scanned the area to find what Griffin was refering to. Militart trucks were already here and blocking off streets, checking every person that passed by. She squinting and gasped when she the very same truck that brought them into Ninjago City.

"They got him." Griffin said sadly. He clentched his fists."Why us? Just because we have powers doesn't mean we need people trying to use us!"

"Keep it down. I think the same, but it's fate." Nya said jumping the same gap to the next building." We'll get as close as we can, then go from there."

Both jumped from rooftop to rooftop, being careful not to been seen or draw attention. The trucks had stayed in their exact spot with no orders to move forward.

They stopped when the buildings had a large gap between them, and theh were forced to get to the ground. Griffin peaked around a corner. He counted five trucks blocking the street a block down.

"Can't go anywhere. Streets are blocked, we will surely be caught if we try to cross." He stated looking down. He thought about what he was told secretly by Kai. He wanted Griffim to do anything to get his sister to safety. Griffin look around and grabbed a rusted metal pipe from the ground.

"What are you thinking?"

Griffin looked around the corner once more."You've got five and a half blocks to run, can you make it without stopping?" He turned back to her.

"What about you? Griffin we are both supposed to get to Borg's Tower." Nya said confused.

The only thing the master of speed did was smile." I'm your distraction, I'll give you enough time to make it to Borg Tower."

He looked round the corner once more before pressing his back up against the wall again. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the ally.

"Griffin!" Nya hissed, but he didn't stop.

"HEY!" He shouted, getting all the military personels attention."Looking for the master of speed?!" A bright light quickly lit him up. Griffin waited a second before taking off in the opposite direction of Borg's Tower and he may not be able to use his power, but he was still fast.

"It's him! Don't let him get away." A voice shouted. Over thirty troops and two motorbikes set off after Griffin. Nya took the opportunity and slipped through the soliders and started to sprint as fast as he could.

She never knew she could run this fast, but it was probably the adrenaline pumping through her. Unfortunately she fame to a hault, a block and a half away from her destination. A terrifiying scream echoed throughout the city.

"Griffin." Her heart pounded hoping he was alright, but deep down she knew, he was going back. Ignoring her anger and intentions in running back to help. She darted down the street again.

She took a hard right into an ally, darted across the soft green grass that lay infront of Borg Tower, and it was only then, when she dove through the doors of the building, that she knew she was safe.


	13. chapter 13

**Hi, sorry for the long delay of the chapter. This would have been up a LOT sooner if it wasnt for vacation and I recently got my wisdom teeth out. I was too sore to do anything, but here you go. Its a bit shorter than my normal chapters, sorry for that.**

She felt the feeling of relief when she landed, didnt even care if it hurt. All she wanted to think about was that she was safe, for now.

Almost a week gone since they were taken and she felt horrible and hadn't felt a good feeling since then.

Nya lifted her upper body witb her elbows, in the distance she saw Griffin helplessly on his knees, cuffs on his wrists. Then the horrifiying sight of him being knocked across his head with the back of a handgun, putting him to sleep almost instantly.

She drew a sharp breath as Griffin was hit, he landed hard on thw concrete.

"I promise Griffin, I will get you all out." Nya lifted herself off of the floor and looked around and spotted Pixal caring a large box of files into the lobby."Pixal!" She ran up to the robot, startling her at first.

"Nya?!" Pixal stared at her with disbelief for a few moments."Where are the others?!"

Her head dropped and a rush of emotion ran over her."Tbey are still captured. Zane helped me and Griffin get out but..." She lifted her head and revealed her glistening eyes."He distracted the guards to let me get here."

Pixal put the box down and embraced Nya in a hug."It's alright, come with me. I promise everything will be fine."

Nya hugged back with strength, she'd never been so happy to see Pixal, ever.

 **(Time Skip)**

The next day came faster than Kai had thought, it felt as if he beating up Carter just a few moments ago, but really it was the middle of the next day. Most of the morning, he had put to teaching, well trying to teath his pup a trick or too. Harder than it looks.

Kai was tired from last nights training and not being able to sleep. He was confused on what to believe or do at this point. From what he was told, Carter has Nya and griffin.

From his own oberservations, doing what you're told in this place will make your life a hundred times better, but thats what the young master of fire is confused about.

His friends, epsecially Nya would consider him a traitor if he helped Martin in his cause instead of his own family.

"Where were you?" Kai was ripped from his thoughts, he looked around and found Lloyd standing in his room doorway. Kai looked worried for a moment, Lloyd's cheek was red and a bit swollen, a few stitches were visible as well.

Kai remained silent as he continued to play with Martial, who rolled around the floor continuously until he spotted the figure in the doorway. The young pup stopped and sat facing Lloyd, he cocked his head and released a small bark.

Lloyd smiled a bit, but soon returned to his angered state. "Answer me. Where were you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Lloyd growled and slammed his fist into the door."Yesterday! Martin has Zane and Ash! God knows what's gonna happen to them! We were lucky enough to have Griffin back and find out Nya is safe."

"She's okay?" Kai sighed in relief."What happened?"

Lloyd cocked his head gave Kai the 'are you fucking kidding me' look. He shook his head as he walked down the steps, mumbling insults in the process.

"What did I say?" Kai called after him, peaking around his door.

"Nevermind."

Kai lifted an eyebrow."Really? All I asked was what happened."

Lloyd spun around, furious from Kai's horrible choice of words."You are my problem now! I think you know what happened, I shouldn't have to explain anything! Zane is gone! Ash is gone! Who knows what will happen to them."

Kai, who now stood motionless in the hall, had a blank expression on his face. He shrugged and then continued to add to the conversation.

"I'm sure they'll be fine...maybe." He shook his head."Martin has me confused, along with everyone else. All he wants is to make a good military to protect Ninjago City."

Lloyd's dropped,"Are you serious!?You actually believe him, why are you listening to him?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself."You know what...You learn from your mistakes."

"What?"

Lloyd turned and started walking down the hall again."Do what you want, but don't come asking for help from me or anyone once you see Martins true intentions."

 **(Time Skip)**

Nya stood beside her parents , now in her everday clothes, just a pakr of pants and a shirt. She was happy to get out of the uniform. She had drinking tea most of the day, to calm herself and as for the others, they were going over what they had learned from Nya.

Not much information was passed on. She was only there a couple of days and the only data she could come up with was that Martin obviously is up to no good and his headquarters is somewhere in the snow.

"So you said Griffin risked his life to let you get to us?" Ray asked.

Nya shook her head."I wouldn't say his life, he just risked his freedom...wait..." She thought for moment, the image of Jay being branded came to her mind."He'll recieve a punishement for trying to escape."

"Do you happen to know the size of his army and his full capabilities?" Wu asked his student.

"Huge army, plus most are very experienced fighters and I can't even imagine the full strength of them...especially with the others being forced to be trained. It's only a matter of time before our friends will be forced to fight beside them."

Misako joined in."Well we have Borg's Nindroid army. Wu, Ray, Maya, Nya and I are experience fighters."

"Pixal can program the most advanced moves and skill into my nindroid army and Nya, we have you and elemental master."

Nya froze and remembered her braclet. She placed her cup on the table and lifted her foot up, rolling her pant leg up as well."No can do, this braclet is made of vengstone."

Borg rolled over to her to inspect it."Hmm, interesting. I might be able to get it off, it seems to be electronic." He pointed to the visible wires.

Borg carefully sorted through the wires and attempted to pull them, but stopped when both were hit with a electronic shock."Ouch."

"Then you'd be able to do it with a miracle. While I was there, I was assigned to be a mechnic, I tried everything in mmy spare time to get it off. Nothing worked. Also yes, it shocks you, I should know."

Wu hummed as he began to stroke his long white beard."Martin is clever and I sense he will do _anything_ to take over Ninjago, that is, if it is his intention."

"I'm sure it is his intention." Nya said taking a seat as Borg went back to his computers.

"Do you think we could get anyone else out anytime soon?" Ray asked.

Nya lowered her head."Doubtfull, Zane helped me and Griffin get free, but Martin surely has him now, god knows what he'll do to him."

Misako patted her back."Zane is a strong Ninja, if you recall, he did escape death at a time, I'm sure he will do it again."

"I hope."

"Well." Wu stood up and started to walk towards the door." I will be up in the Bounty meditating for the time being, in the meantime, I think you all need a break, this will make you all stressed."

"You worry to much Wu." Misako said.

"And you worry too little." Wu chuckled before leaving.

Nya nodded, realising that he was speaking the truth. She was already stressed from Griffin not getting his freedom, but what mostly bothered her was her brother.

Knowing Kai, he will be brainwashed into doing something bad if it gives him power. Who knows what Martin has in store for him, and who will Kai have to fight.

The only thing Nya knows, is that she knows that she won't be safe at Borg's tower for long. Martin _will_ get his way and Nya _will_ be taken once again.


	14. chapter 14

"Restrain him now!" Carter shouted through intercom. He'd been testing the chip, but the after effects have been violent. Three men had been escorted out of the room with minor injuries, specifically from Baker, the test.

Two more guards rushed into the room and instantly lunged for Baker's arms."LET ME GO!" Baker ripped his arms away and landed a kick in the guards gut.

Carter looked at the projector screen,"Low the control to ten percent. If this doesn't knock him out, I'll deal with him myself."

"Yes sir. Lowering all control, subject will have most control of his body." Carter carefully examined Baker, he didn't seem to change from his angered state."Sir we are detecting a malfunction in the subjects chip. Rebooting the system is highly suggested."

"We are have no idea what will happen if we reboot the chip. It's best to lower the control. For all we know if we rebooted it, brain cells could die."

"Yes sir."

"BAKER PLEASE! We are not going to hurt you, please stand down and allow the doctors to do their work!" Carter watched impatiently as his request was ignored. He grabbed the microphone and leaned closely to it."I am giving you once last chance to follow orders soldier."

Baker screamed in pain when he was slammed down onto the table, four sets of hands held him down as another person took brown leather straps, which were attached to the table, and buckled them around his wrists and ankles. A large one went over his waist for safety.

"Let me out!" Baker shouted once more, using all of his strength to pull on the restraints.

Carter took an annoyed deep breath."Baker, we are not trying to hurt you. Please just cooperate with us." The soldier had now stopped fighting, and the only noise was that of heavy breathing.

His eyes closed and he breathed slowly.

Carter nodded."Thank you." He shut off the intercom and looked to his assistants."I think he's been through enough, he needs a break."

"But sir, the chip, it cannot work properly without the syrum, which has a twelve hour wait for it to kick in."

"I never said lets get him out. Just let him for a bit, his efforts in fighting with the guards took most of his energy. After we will give him the syrum and see if that fixes the malfunction."

"Yes sir." He turned on the intercom."Are orders are to let the subject rest. We will return work in a few, guards please stand by incase of emergency."

Jay found himself looking through one of the sky walk windows. He'd been released to get his blood pumping. His medication dose was a larger amount this time, to speed up the healing process. He also now was supported by brace around his stomach and he was given his crutches back.

In all honesty Jay thought he deserved some of the beatings he received from Kai, but when Kai sent him through the window, that was too much. Jay knows he'll get revenge on Kai, but when is still unknown.

"Jay?" A familiar voice asked from down the hall. Jay slowly turned to see Lloyd coming towards him, but Lloyd slowed when he saw the bruises on Jay's face."I guess we can agree that Kai literally tried to kill you..."

Jay shook his head and returned his focus on the snow, it had been falling all day."I could say the same for you, looks like you got into trouble."

Lloyd frowned at the comment. He lightlt touched his cheek and flinched."I tried to help Zane..."

"What happened?"

"To make things short, Martin has Zane, Griffin, and Ash."

Jay's heart pounded. What about Nya? He hadn't heard anything at all."And Nya?"

Lloyd smiled."For all we know she made it out safe, but right now I'm worried about those three. Who knows what will happen to them, Martin could-"

"Don't say it." Jay interrupted quickly."Just don't. The more negative thoughts we think, the more we panic and forget the important goal ahead."

"Sorry." Lloyd shrugged."I've been taking a lot of pressure lately. I feel as if I'm baby sitting everyone, especially Kai."

"Understandable, but you need to focus and just block out all the drama, we can't risk loosing you green machine." Jay hummed quietly as a sharp pain hit him.

Lloyd looked out the window, it looked so peaceful, so relaxing."Maybe your right, maybe I just need to clean my mind and focus on getting out of this place. Thanks Jay."

"No need for thanks, just passing down the knowlegde I have gained from my past and giving it to the master in training." Jay grinned at his friend, who returned the smile.

Lloyd glanced at the clock."Well unfortunately I gotta go to my checkup, I'll see you later." He waved to Jay as he jogged down the hall.

"Kai, whats the deal?" Kirby approached his companion along with Ramsey. The young master of fire had been sitting in the same spot all day, hasn't even attempted to eat.

Ramsey asked the same question, just with a little more compassion. His was that type of persom who cared for everyone no matter who they are. Kirby on the other hand, he's bold and daring, doesn't really care for others the way Ramsey does.

Ramsey pulled his foot up on the bench Kai was sitting on."C'mon we are being sent out in a few weeks, we can't miss any training."

Kai looked up with a blank expression." Where?" His eyes had bags under them, looked like he hadn't slept the night before.

"To the camp. It's closer to Ninjagk City, it'll be easier to get vehicles there quicker." Kirby crossed his arms."You will be put on high watch though, knowing your intentions."

Kai frowned."Even if I tried, I wouldn't get anywhere. Why are we being sent there?"

Both men exchanged looks."Haven't you been told? In just a few weeks we will be doing an assult on the western side of the city."

"What? An assult? I thought..." Kai trained off and stared at the floor.

"Kai?"

"Move." Kai stood up and violently shoved the two away.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?!"

Kai glared over his shoulder."To talk with Martin!"

"Sir, no answers have been recieved from the Nindroid nor Griffin." Carter stood up straight as he companion did, Mence."Ash has been held all day, we can't break them."

"And why is that?" Martin's voice seemed calm and relaxed, but behind all that was anger.

Mence cleared his throat."They are men of loyalty sir. Even if-"

Martin spun around, his yellow eyes stared into Mence's."Even if what?!"

Both soldiers tensed up, fearing a punishment."We've tried everything, even tried to hack into the Nindroid's servers. We were unsuccessful."

Martin glared at him, but he quickly calmed down and pushed all his anger aside. He straighten himself up and looked by at his two men."I have lost patience in most of the elemental masters."

"We could try the chip." Mence stated looking at Carter.

He raised an eyebrow." No, it's highly dangerous, we have men in the infirmary now because we couldn't control Baker."

"Why's that?" Martin asked looking out his window once more.

"Malfunction, we have allowed Baker to get some rest, in an hour or so we will give him the syrum for the chip. I don't think it's excatly ready for our use."

Martin was silent for a few minutes, worrying both of them. This usually happened when he was thinking of a punishment for them, the last one was spending a night in the snow with nothing but your boots and undergarments and a tent with a lantern.

"Sir? Is there a problem?" Carter asked glancing nervously at Mence who returned the look of fear.

After a few minutes passed, Martin slowly turned around with a smile on his face."No Carter, there is no problem. Mence get the surgeons ready along with the forger."

Without hesitation, the soldier nodded and left faster than you can blink. This left Carter, swaying in his place, his face held a frown.

"Sir. You're gonna give the chip to them?" He looked concerned not only for his safety, but the three as well.

Martin shook his head."The chip acts differently with each mind, but the control process will be the same. Ash will only be recieving the chip, I have a different punishment for Griffin."

"What about the Nindroid?"

Martin grinned."Get me Ronin."


	15. chapter 15

His vision blurred everytime he opened his eyes, one was swollen. Warm thick blood trickled down his cheek and chin. He had various cuts along his lips and pretty much the rest of his face.

He sat in a cell, chained to a wall with vengstone cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He was weak, tired, and cold. No shirt was present on him, it was removed when he recieved his punishment, the branding.

In order to protect Nya, he took multiple beatings, but there are sure to be more in the future.

A loud creak erupted from a near by door along with voices."Put him in a cell." A deep voice growled. Keys jiggled Griffin's way.

He shifted his body so he could see who was coming. Four men, one walking with the keys and two were holding the last by his arms, practically dragging him as he resisted their force.

They stopped at a cell next to Griffin and unlocked it. He watched as the man, who he could not identify, attempted to get away.

"Oh for the love of god." A kick to the gut was enough to get him on his knees."Put him in the damn cell."

"You're not gonna get away with this." The prisoner growled.Griffin lifted his head and listened carefully to the voice."Martin will have his karma."

"Shut the hell up. Lets go boys." Then they were gone once Ash was chained and it was quiet again.

Griffin scooted closer to the steel bars of his cell."Ash? Is that you?"

"Griffin? I thought you got out with Nya?" He grunted and held his stomach."Why are you here?"

"The two of us never had a chance to get somewhere safe. I distracted all the soldiers so she could get to safety. It was all I could do. I know she's safe though."

Ash leaned on his cell way, the kick he recieved really hurt."Where is she?"

Griffin hesitated and looked at the ground."I-I can't tell you. I know we are friends but it's best if I keep her location to myself." His face started to throb and blood came out of his cuts.

Ash sighed."Understandable, who knows what that bastard, Martin, has in store for her and us. You did good."

"I am afraid it won't be e-enough." Griffin groaned loudly from the pain, he felt the stinging pain in his back. He attempted to stand but found himself clinging to the bars for his life. He saw black dots all around him.

"Griffin are you okay?"

He swayed back and forth as he focused himself."I don't know how much more I can take. They might break me the next-" His eyes rolled back as he fell backwards, landing hard on the ground. His head hit the corner of the cell bed, creating a small gash in his head, with blood pooling out of it.

"Griffin? Griffin!" Ash was on his feet in a matter of seconds. He called his friends name again but recieved no answer. Ash started to bang on his cell bars with his chains."GUARDS! GUARDS!" A minute passed and no one came.

Ash called out a few more times and still no answer, so he continued to bang his chains on the cell bars, harder and louder. At last he got someones attention.

"What the hell is all that racket?" The man man his way to Ash's cell. He stopped banging the chains and pointed to the cell next to him.

"Something is wrong, he was talking then he just stopped randomly." The guard narrowed his eyes and tool out his flashlight for more light, it was very dim in there. He flashed it over the unconsious man, in and instant he grabbed his radio.

"This is Wade, guard of the prisoners, I have an unconcious prisoner. I need a nurse down here now!" He fumbled with his keys to unlock the cell.

"Whats wrong with him?"

The guard quickly got ok his knees, avoiding the puddle of blood, he checked for a pulse. Luckily, there was one, but he felt very few heart beats. He grabbed his radio once more."Prisoner has a pulse but is loosing blood from head injury, I need a nurse!"

"Blood?" Ash tried to see what was happening but he saw nothing."What happened?"

"Seems like he fainted." The guard ran out of the cell and came back with a white box, with large red letters that spell out 'First Aid'."This damn place is so huge, takes forever for people to get here." He placed the box down and got to work.

Kai watched carefully as his teammates trained, he watched their every move, every dodge and block. He'd been thinking ever since he was sent back to training. Martin was not having any visitors today, he was busy, so he could not get his opinion out on being sent out.

Being sent out to do harm to Ninjago City and its citizens was not something wanted to do anytime soon.

The master of fire soon found himself sprinting down the halls, making his way down to the workshops, and headed towards his target."Hey Skylar." He said casually walking up to her.

She turned and smiled, he gave her a quick kiss before sitting down on a stool." How have you been? Since you got your promotion we haven't seen much of you." She took off her leather gloves and leaned on her workbench.

"Been busy." Kai scratched his head, his thoughts drifted to his issue."I'm leaving." He blurted out without thinking.

Skylar lifted an eyebrow."What?"

"I am being sent out. I don't know when, but I know I won't come back, maybe." He scratched his arm nervously." They want me to fight against Ninjago City."

"You won't do it, right?"

Kai froze. His eyes traveled from Skylars face to his feet."I don't know." He mumbled.

"What?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes." I said I don't know." He clenched his fists be his sides, was this really hos answer.

Slowly his eyes opened again, waiting to get hit or yelled at, but Skylar was just leaning on her workbench, staring at him. She expected this from Kai, considering he can easily be corrupted by anyone and anything.

"I have no words for you Kai. You do what you want or what you are forced to do, but remember you would be hurting your family and friends."

"That's the problem." Kai looked up and into her eyes."I won't have a choice. Chances are, if I don't listen I will recieve the same punishment Jay did, or worse."

Skylar shrugged."I say go with the flow. At this point I am starting to think we have no way out. Nya barely got out, I feel bad for Griffin. They probably have upped their security."

"Yeah I knew that. I hope she made it to Sensei by now, he'll figure something out."

Skylar sighed, and grabbed her tools."If they do, they better do it quickly before anyone else gets hurt." She gave Kai a stern look."You need to watch yourself before _you_ get yourself hurt. We can't loose you."

"Why we have Lloyd and Cole, along with Ronin-"

"You are the one who is the closest to Martin. You can gain his trust and get information out of him. If would be extremely useful to Wu and Borg."

Kai looked down as he stood up. He couldn't promise anything, everyone knows he'll break it faster than anything else."I'll try, but it'll be tough. I need to get back unfortunately." He gave her a hug before turning and heading back to his 'work'.

"Alright, your medicine should be kicking in anytime now." Will had Jay sitting in a medical bed to reduce the pain of him standing all day, and for him to be comfortable."Your branding is healing fast, soon you won't have anymore pain in your back."

Jay sighed."Great. When will this cast be off, if Martin wants me to work I can't always have this bulky thing on my leg, it gets in my way."

Will went to the door."Patience I was getting to that part. We have a specialized boot for you to wear. The medicine his healing your leg faster than I you think." Will left the room and Jay was left laying in the medical bed, staring at a TV, watching the news channel.

"Thanks Tom. We are here live at the very bottom of Borg Industries, where Cyrus Borg has said the ninja and elemental masters are no where to been seen." Of course it was Gal doing the ninja news, as usual."Cyrus Borg has said it was about a week ago when they suddenly disapeered. He has also stated that there has been a rise in unknown military officials entering the city, along with armed soldiers and vehicles. Borg has alerted the mayor, who has sent out a warning to Ninjago citizens. He says to avoid all contact with the mysterious military force-"

Jay snorted."More like kidnappers." A knock sound came from the door, which Jay responded to."Come in."

Will walked in with a black case."Thank you Mr.Walker, also you have a visitor." Will came to Jays left side and placed the case on a table.

"Visitor?" He cocked his head. Couldn't be Lloyd because he already saw him. Cole, Kai? Heck maybe even Ronin. He looked at the doorway and froze."No. No. No! Get out!" Jay grabbed a glass cup from his stand.

"Woah easy." Will stepped infront of the woman, raising his hands."Trust me you will be fine, it's worn off now. You need to trust me. Give me the cup."

Jay glared at Rachel. She had the look of guilt on her face, nothing more than guilt."What do you want?" He slowly lowered his arm and surrendered his cup.

Will put the cup back and returned to the case."Actually I did, but it didn't matter, she was coming anyways. She has news for you."

Rachel stepped in the room and shut the door, she moved a few steps closer to Jay. Will watched carefully and examined Jay's expression.

Nothing seemed to change, Jay's glare didn't got away.

"Perfect, thank you Rachel."

Jay turned to the doctor."What? What was perfect?"

"Nothing, it's gone now. Rachel, your news?" Will unlocked the case and went to work.

"Oh yes. Jay, you and I are being shipped to a different but smaller base. Our smarts are needed for vehicle upgrades. All of your equipment, blueprints, and your exoskeleton have been packed up and ready to be shipped."

"What?! When?"

Rachel looked up."The date or day is unknown to us and the soldiers, but I'm guessing ita soon." She backed up to the door."Hopefully."

"Hopefully? Really, you think being shipped off to work constantly, bet there would barely be any breaks." Jay stated, turning most of his attention to Will, who was still working in the case.

"I...I have my own plans for when I am there." Rachel opened the door and got ready to leave." Also we _will_ have to work together." She left after, leaving Jay with his mouth open.

"I am not-"

A loud thud interupted Jay."Now no need to be frisky, you will be fine working with Rachel. She's very experienced." Will had taken a large metal boot out of the box. The metal was thin and the whole thing was light.

"Whats that?" Jay cocked his head and raised a brow.

Will smiled."Your boot. It's metal has been specially made to be flexible to allow you to move your foot in multiple positions. It's durable and can take a bullet or a few before being pierced. There is a cooling and heating system programmed in it along with extra strength.You wanted something that won't get in the way, heck you won't notice it."

Jay stared at Will and the boot with a worried look."How does it go on?"

"Easy." Will clicked a button and shifted a couple pieces, the calf part lifted up and allowed enough space to get your foot in."Slip it on like a shoe or boot."

"Ok."

"But first your cast needs to come off."


	16. chapter 16

**Hehe I forgot to anoucne this but last month on March 19th, a year ago I first joined fanfiction. Its been absolutely amazing being on this site, reading awesome stories and meeting great authors.** **I wanna take a quick second to thank an awesome author, Loki God of Evil** **, for helping me through this first year on here. They have helped me with my stories and gave me advice.**

Once again thank you.

 **-Boomletstudios**

Two months had passed since Nya escaped. Everything was moving smoothly, Martin didn't have a party for the anniversary of the U.W.A. After the first week of delays he decided it wouldn't be neccesary for the whole place to celebrate.

Anyways, after two days of getting more treatment and the metal boot, Jay was put back to work. He wasn't as distant from Rachel than he normally was, he finally came to terms and allowed her to help him on the project.

It was probably for the best, considering they are being assigned to work together after they are shipped out.

Jay still isn't over his breakup with Nya, it hit him hard when he did it.

Speaking of Nya, Borg, Wu, her, and the Mayor have taken these three weeks for planning. The Mayor had accepted Borg's request, which was to have a volunteer flier out everywhere.

Borg thought it would be a bit wiser to have more human forces than robots. In two weeks they had gotten two hundred people, mainly men. They were instantly put into training.

While that was going on, Borg sent out very advanced robot soldiers to patrol the city. Anyone who was doing anything suspicious was brought into the police statiom for questioning after the amount of U.W.A soldiers in the city had risen.

Kai and his team have been preparing to be shipped out, along with taking time to train Martial. Suprisingly, Kai had been on his best behavior, he disagreed with some rules and workouts, but over all he has been keeping his cool.

His suspicion rose when he noticed that everday after dinner, Baker disapeered. His response was that he was getting in more exercise, which was true but he left out antly information about his 'tests'.

He didn't really know anything other than the fact that tests were being run on him. Baker's memories were faint from every test, most times he could even remember what happened.

Since then, Kai focused on the mission at hand.

"Is everyone here? We have all the cargo loaded up. Martin wants us on the road before sundown." Carter annouced as he stood up on a few black plastic cases. He began to call everyones name off a list, when your name was called you were too be seated in your assigned truck or plane.

Kai was sweating, it wad really muggy and hot in the area they were in. Martial was panting beside him. He could take a large guess of the amount of people that were there, almost three hundred, and that was nothing, Martin had tons of soldiers.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Kirby mumbled with excitement. He jumped up to his feet as more and more people were called, he had more space to stand." This is only the first of us that go."

"Been waiting longer." Ramsey nudged his friend."You think he is still there?"

Kai looked up curisously."Who?"

Kirby's smile grew."A good friend of ours, his name is Marcus. He was sent out a few years ago, haven't seen him since then."

"Five years ago." Ramsey corrected.

Baker joined in." He left because he scored higher than everyone else right? I heard he was quick too."

"He was _the_ fastest." Kirby glanced at Kai."Well probably one of the fastest normal humans."

Kai smirked to himself from his own cocky thoughts. He would challenge anyone who says that they are better than him, except Griffin.

The master of fire looked around as the other three expanded their conversation. His smile dropped when he saw five figures walking towards him. Almost in an instant, he speed walked to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Cole shrugged."The same thing you are doing, being shipped out." Jay, Lloyd, Jeff, and Rachel were standing beside him.

He scanned his friends for any signs of injuries, he hadn't been able to see them for a while, because of his special training.

No one seemed to be hurt, Lloyd had a pale white scar on his cheek where his stitches were, but other than that, there was no injuries.

Jay had avoided all eye contact with Kai, he was looking out into the distance, watching everyone board their assigned vehicles.

He didn't feel like starting any sort of conversation with the man that threw him through a window.

Kai studied the girl beside them. He rasied a brow and held up a hand towards her."Who's this?"

Cole and Lloyd exchanged glances and kept quiet for a few seconds, then they nodded. Lloyd spoke up.

"It's Rachel, she's Jays assigned partner, for all the engineering stuff."

Kai's eyes settled on Jay. He wished he never hurt him, but his temper got to him. Kai's temper is like a flame that never goes out.

"Hey." He started, lifting a hand up to his friend."I really-"

Cole took a step between the two lifting his hand up, gesturing for Kai to step back."He doesn't wanna talk about it Kai."

"I just wanna apologize. Who knows if we will see eachother over there."

"Its fine Cole." Jay finally spoke. He pulled Kai to the side."What do you want?"

"Okay first off, what the hell is on your foot?" Kai looked down to the metal encasing Jay's leg, or foot.

"Just my new boot. It will help the healing process from the original damage and the damage you did." He nearly whispered the last few words.

Kai settled his hand on Jay's shoulder."I am sorry. I should have never handled that situation like that, it was imature and-"

"You don't need to apologize. It was my fault." Jay looked away again.

"Kirby, Ramsey, Baker, and Kai Smith. Please come forward." Carter announced.

Kai waved before jogging forward to where his three companions were, Martial was running beside him. The dog had only learned two things from Kai, he was potty trained, well mostly, and he learned to stay.

"You ready to fight big boy?" Carter smirked at Kai as he escorted him to the plane.

Kai still hadn't been able to talk to Martin about all this fighting against Ninjago. It was as if he was avoiding Kai.

"You scored a big number, better be worth our time."

Kai kept his mouth shut.

 _He's just trying to get to you_ , Kai thought to himself, resisting the urge to say some smartass comment back.

"Here are your seats."Carter pointed to seats from outside the plane."All the way down. The pilots will give you instructions once everyone has been loaded up."

Once Kai set foot on that plane, it was the start to a horrible and long night for him.

Another hour passed and everyone had been loaded up. The sun was already down and the moonlight was shining over them. The pilot explained the rules and safety instructions in case of an emergency.

"Alright! Enough chatter." Carter walked into the back of the plane right as the door started to close."You have your instructions, you can whisper but I would get sleep if I were you. It is a long ride there."

Everyone exhanged glances, he was expecting them to sleep scrunched up next to eachother. There was barely any room for Martial to sit between Kai's legs.

Carter took the last empty seat, across from Kai.

 _Two hours later..._ Out of the thirty men and women Kai was the only one awake, or so he thought. He got only a few minutes of sleep due to the loud snoring of the soldiers. There was an occasional sleepy cough or a small report from the pilots.

Martial woke up around every twenty minutes and let out a small whimper to Kai, who pulled him closer.

Kai's eyes were glued to the floor.

"You know you have potential for us. It's oke of the reasons you were promoted." A faint voice said so quietly Kai was barely able to hear it. He looked up, Carter was staring back.

"What?"

Carter laughed quietly."Despite your temper, you would be a great soldier. You will do things no one else will. You are lucky."

"Lucky for what? Being taken against my will or being forced to be a soldier?" Sarcasim filled his voice.

Carter snapped and leaned forward."Listen the only thing I am trying to do is help you. Martin is too. Can't you think for once instead of running your mouth?"

A loud rumbled disrupted the two. The plane shook hard to the right, throwing Martial to the other side with a small cry.

"What the-" Carter unbuckled only to stumble from another hit. He was slammed against the steel wall.

"Argh. Get everyone up." Carter recovered himself and made his way to the front.

Two more hits came and shook the whole plane, waking everyone up.

"Whats going on?" One man said in sinc with Ramsey.

Carter rushed to the back and pulled a latch."Damnit." He rummaged through the boxes and pulled out ten parachutes.

"This is all we have?"

"What is going on?"

"What was the banging noise?"

"Listen everyone please-" They were hit again, but this time it ripped a part of the rear off exposing everyone to the horrifiying sight. They were being shot down. The plane was one fire.

Carter quickly grabbed something to hold onto and he snagged two parachutes before they were pulled out of the plane

"ENGINE ONE IS DOWN!" One pilot shouted."MAYDAY MAYDAY! I REPEAT WE ARE GOING DOWN!"

They were spinning, but time seemed to be slowed. Everyone had unbuckled, well most of them did, they grabbed the sergeant and pulled him to the safer part.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Kirby shouted over the loud alarm and the wind.

Kai looked at his ankle and kicked off hit boot and scanned the crowd. He grabbed Carter and dragged him close to him."Get this bracelet off now!"

Carter glared at him."Do you think I am stupid? NO! Nice try buddy, you are not gonna get away."

"If I was gonna get away or rid of you I would have do it by now!" Kai furiously clutched the sergeants shoulder and handed Martial to Baker."I can save everyone on this damn plane! I won't have the energy to run after."

They were hit once more and the engine was gone, the second was hit and they were falling faster.

Carter looked down and saw the ground coming closer. He looked to all the frightened faces and made up his mind.

"Fine." He bent down and was held in place by two guys. He took off the bracelet so fast, Kai or anyone else didn't see how.

"Stand back!" Kai stepped forward a bit, balancing himself so he wouldn't slip and fall to his death. The ground got closer.

"HURRY UP KAI!" The plane started to shift positions and everyone fell, Baker dropped Martial as he scrambled to grabb something to hold onto.

"NO! KAI! The pup barked as he slid, fast towards the flamming hole.

Kai reacted quickly and dove forward, grabbed Martial by his collar and a nearby seat."Alright. I hope this works!"

The ground came closer and closer. A red ball started to form from Kai, it expanded and grew, until they hit the ground.


	17. chapter 17

**Sorry for such a late update. School gets out in two weeks and I had a lot of catching up to do. Hopefully I can update more often now.**

"How many?" Carter stood upstraight looking around at thw wrecked and torn plane. It was completely destroyed. The wings weren't even attached.

The pilot looked down and started to fidget with his torn uniform. He mumbled something that Carter was unable to make out.

Carter looked over his shoulder with a glare. His forhead had a small gash with blood slowly oozing out of it."Speak up soldier. How many?"

"Six dead, eleven injured." He said louder scrunching up his face."My co pilot was dead upon impact. Kai's pup was burned on his left hind leg, but he's okay."

Carter's face dropped and he fully turned around. Six unmoving bodies were in a row on the dirt. Their faces were covered with torn clothing.

Two others were proped up against a tree, unconcious, but were breathing. One of them was Kai. His clothes were torn and he has cuts and bruises from impact. His hand had a small burn on it.

One of his legs was covered in blood, a sharp piece of metal has cut him when the other soldiers were dragging him out of the wreck.

Martial was asleep by his side, with a wet rag supporting his own burn on his leg.

Others were either laying on the ground from pain or searching for others who may have been scattered.

"Sir we have contacted the nearest station, reinforcements are being sent out now." A soldier holding a small walky talky, a radio, and a few other gadgets walked up to him."It'll take a few hours."

"How many at most?"

"Six to nine hours." He replied quickly.

Loud shouts followed by a groan of pain quickly became louder. The sound of twigs snapping and heavy foot steps could be heard, they were coming closer.

"Carter!"

All three men spun around to face three men, one of which was injured and being carried by the other two. Baker and another soldier were carrying Kirby.

"He's hurt badly!" The soldier shouted as the two made it to them.

Carter quickly took of his jacket and laid it on the ground for Kirby's comfort. They quickly laid him down on the ground, Carter got a good look at the damage.

Kirby's hands were holding onto a large piece of metal in his middle section. Blood was coming out fast around the sides of the sharp metal.

"Get it OUT!" He shouted pulling on it himself. A scream of pain filled the air as his attempt failed.

Carter, along with the others, kneeled down to help. Carter examed the wound. The sharp object looked to be lodged deep in Kirby's body, pulling it out would surely increase the blood flow.

"Someone quickly go find me a first aid or lots and lots of cloth." Carter pointed towards the wreck, without hesitation the pilot followed orders. He looked at Baker."Give me your shirt."

Baker nodded and did as told. He crumpled it up in a ball and waited for his next order.

Kirby groaned and shouted it again from pain.

"Kirby. Kirby." Carter held the mans face and stared directly at him. He looked back with pain and tears."I need to listen closely. It's deep and it will hurt when I pull it out. I need you to relax."

"Please...Get it..Out!" He groaned again.

"Baker, you need to apply pressure with your shirt when I get it out. Okay?"

Baker nodded and readied himself. Carter placed his hands firmly on the metal and took a deep breath."Three..Two..One!"

With all of his might, Carter pulled up on it and felt it move up and out of his soldier's gut. Kirby roared in pain. Sweat and tears trickled down his face. Baker rushed his shirt to the wound and applyed as much pressure as he could.

Kirby screamed. Seconds after his shout of pain, Kirby's head fell to the side.

"Is he dead?" Baker looked at his friend and examined his body.

The third man grabbed Kirby's wrist and searched for a pulse. He felt a wave of relief as he felt the slightest heartbeat."He only passed out, couldn't take the pain."

Carter stood up, breathing heavily, he tossed the sharp object aside and wiped his forehead. He looked down at the blood being soaked up by Baker's shirt.

"Where is the damn pilot?" He asked looking around.

"Right here!" He ran towards Carter."I found some supplies and mostly everyone lended me their shirts for his wound."

"Wrap him up. Stop the blood flow before... Before..." He looked down and scanned the man once more."Just wrap him up."

He walked away slowly and looked out in the horizon and sky."How the hell did someone shot us down?"

 _Martin's Quarters_

"Get me Carter on the line now or get me some god damn information!" Martin slammed his fists down on the table, spilling a coffee all over the floor."I want answers, NOW!"

"Sir we are trying. All we know is that aircraft six-two-seven was shot down and landed somewhere in the forests. They had contacted their destination, we just recieved that." The computer monitor said, almost quietly.

"We have no communication with them so far." Another man said, panicking on the inside.

"What about who shot down the damn plane!" Martin picked up the mug and chucked it at the mans head, luckily he barely evaded it. It shattered against a far wall.

"S-sir! Please we are working on it."

Martin lunged forward and grabbed the man's neck. He slowly lifted him up and out of his chair. His hold was strong and rock solid.

"If I don't get an answer by tomorrow morning, I will take matter into my own hands and it won't be good. Do you understand me?"

The man was unresponsive and he shut his his tight. There was no way he could get all this information in time.

Martin tightened his grip and growled deeply."Do yoy understand?"

"Yes s-sir." He gasped and was thrown violently to the ground.

"Good." Martin took a deep breath and straighten himself up. He walked over to other."How far is General Mence from the crash?"

"Uhm, he is approximately four hours away." The man turned back to his computer and started to type in a code."I can access the satellites to get a better look at the crash, but it will take time."

Martin turned and started to pace back and forth behind the two."Do it then, but I want General Mence contacted immediately. Tell him to turn around and head back to the crash, I want all men out of the area incase of a ground attack."

"Yes sir."

"It doesn't make sense."Martin started to mumbled to himself. Someone had to get of be tracking their every move and somehow found out about their plans.

Martin moved to his desk and glanced around. The only ones who knew their excat flight path was the pilots and his two monitoring men.

He laid his eyes on the two that been sitting at the large computer screens. He narrowed his eyes a bit to try and study them.

"No." He said quietly."You wouldn't do this. Or maybe..." He reached for the phone quickly and dialed a specific number.

"Get me information on the two pilots that had been given the job of flying the aircraft six-two-seven, now." He put the phone up and refocused himself on the two monitors.

A minute later a set of feet could be heard sprinting from outside the room. The door swung open violently, it hit the back wall. A man rushed into the room with a tan file folder in his hand.

"Martin!" He gasped as he bent over to catch his breath. He sounded like he just ran a marathon. The other two in the room jumped from being startled.

Quickly, the headmaster ran to the man without hesitation. He handed Martin the folder and began to speak with large gasps in between.

"We-GASP- know whp shot down aircraft six-two-seven." He stood up as he started to catch his breath."Oh boy."

Martin cocked an eyebrow and opened the folder. There wer several satellite images. He walked over to his desk and cleared it off, to make room for the pictures.

"Oh my god." He mumbled. His hands gribbed the table till his knuckles turn white. He gritted his teeth in anger."You think you are so slick?"

He spun around and marched right up to the man who had ran to give him the papers."Tell General Mence to get Carter's men to the base and then get them geared up. I am tired of silly games."

"Yes sir." With that he ran out.

Martin turned once more and glared out of his window."I am coming for you Borg."


	18. chapter 18

Ash sat up against the cold cell wall, the only thing that felt good. It was damp and humid in there, and there weren't that many people there. Well actually he was one of three, one of which is Griffin.

The other man, which he had some conversations with, was the garbage man, who had helped Nya and Griffin in their escape attempt.

He hadn't receive any information on his friend since they took him out of the prison and to the medical rooms.

He leaned his head against the wall and sighed."Time can't go any faster can it?"

"Nope, seems as if it has slowed." The other man grumbled. The sound of him shifting on his prison bed echoed a bit."Been only a few hours since Griffin was taken out."

"Still." Ash groaned."You know, this happened once before. Martin is just another man plotting to take over Ninjago, just like every other low life villian."

"He's more dangerous than you think. I have been one of the garbage men for years now, and I know his intentions. You have never seen anyone like this."

"He'll be easy once we get these bracelets off-"

"And and what do you think will happen IF you get them off? Martin has everything planned out, he has more plans than you think. Your bracelets, they are a precaution. If you didn't have them he would still be able to take all of you elemental masters down."

Ash remained silent as he went deep in thought.

The man sighed."He'll get inside your head faster than you think. I fear Ninjago is doomed."

 _CREAK!_

The sound of a metal door opened and banged against the wall. It echoed through the cells, with a vibration.

Keys jingled and two pairs of feet could be heard walking towards the occupied cells.

"Hope you aren't sleeping." They stopped at Ashes cell and started to unlock it.

"Can't sleep here." Ash stated as he stood up."What are you doing?" He asked as the other man cuffed him.

"That information is classified." They escorted him out of the cell and started down the hall.

"Oh no." The garbage man whispered as he peaked through his bars, he barely saw the outline of all three leaving the area.

XX

Carter had been sitting up against a tree along with all the others, that made it. They were all wounded, hungry and tired, but they couldn't loose their guard because of their situation.

The forest was cold in the night, they were all freezing and the fire thaley had was barely keeping them from freezing to death.

Kai had woken only around an hour ago and felt sick. His body ached and his pup felt the same way, since he was burned.

"Carter." The medic walked over to him, arms crossed from the cold."I did more assesments on Kirby. I looked in the wound, no major damage was done. He got lucky, that piece of metal slid right by his lungs and didn't hit anything major."

He sat down and warmed his hands of the fire.

"That's good." Carter fiddled with a small stick before throwing it into the fire."Where the hell is our-"

"Carter!" A shout came from over a small hill to the side of the wreck. Carter shot up to his feet and squinted, he saw the outline of Baker running down towards them.

"Carter!" He shouted once more, waking some of the men sleeping.

"Shh, easy now Baker. What is it?" He jogged forward to meet him.

He took some breaths at first then spoke."Headlights." He pointed over the hill.

Carter and the medic both look over towards the hill and waited silently. The sound of engines and shouting came nearer and nearer along with the lights.

"Move, get everyone up and ready to go. Our backup has arrived."

Carter stayed put and waved one arm in the air until he knew they had seen him standing there on the hill.

As soon as the trucks made their way past the hill they came to a hault and men poured out from them. Medics with strechers came running out to the wounded.

"Gather everyone!" Carter shouted as he jogged down the hill towards the lead truck. He watched as General Mence stepped out with a blank face.

"Where have you been?" Carter threw his hands towards his wounded men.

Mence raised a brow."We have been searching since we got the call Carter. Hard to track in the forests."

"Our beacon was activated, you should have picked it up immediately four hours ago!."

"I...We didn't get the signal." Mence looked at the first man to be brought past him in a stretcher.

It was Kirby, he was still unconcious, but his wound had stopped gushing blood.

"My men have suffered too long, I want a word with your tech team."

Mence nodded."Okay, after we get everyone aboard."

Carter nodded and leaned in close to Mence's right ear."If I loose any other men tonight, you will hear from Martin, and you will not like the consequences."

"Yes sir."

XX

Martin starred at his map of the city, angered he was. It took everything he had to hold it back, but it was working.

"A truce is what I ask for, but I get a few dead and wounded men!" He slammed his fist down and clenched his teeth."No lets start a damn war!"

"Sir."

Martin spun around quickly on his heel."Yes?"

The man stepped back a step from the face he received from Martin."You called me here?"

"Oh..Right..Kurt." Martin fixed his clothes up and stood up straight."I have a special job for you, but what I need to know is will you accept the job?"

"Yes sir." Kurt nodded with a smile.

"Good. I need you to go and pack up. You'll be staying in Ninjago City for awhile. While you are there I need updates on what Borg is doing, am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

Martin smirked and put his hands behind his back as he turned to loo at his map again."Your apartment has been paid for along with food and a car. Good luck. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Kurt saluted Martin then darted out of the room.

"The clock is ticking Cyrus."

XX

Nya stood on Borg's balcony, thinking, watching. It hadn't even been a week since she got away and she already felt horrible for leaving.

She missed her brother, heck she missed all of them, even Jay.

Since they broke up she felt empty inside. Nya didn't even get a chance to talk to him after she found out the real reason he called it off.

Jay was scared, since he never really had been in a situation like this. Being in a twist between his girlfriend and a woman that seemed to be hitting on him.

To her, he made the right choice, considering he was confused during the whole thing. Jay didn't want Nya to get hurt by Rachel's actions.

Anyways, Nya had kept a low profile since she escaped Martin, it was decided by Wu, Misako, and Borg. It was the best option to keep her from being found.

She had only left Borg Tower three times, mainly to get clothes and her tech from the Bounty.

"You've been distant." Misako spoke from behind the woman. Nya didn't look back, she kept staring out in the sky."Something bothering you?"

Misako joined Nya's side and looked to her."Well?"

Nya sighed as she shook her head ever so slightly."i feel awful about leaving everyone there, even worse that I couldn't save Griffin."

"Things happen for a reason Nya. We need the time and a complete plan to get them out of that mans grasp."

Nya shifted a bit away from Misako.

"There's something else...It's okay to tell me anything Nya, we are all her to support you." Nya kept quiet and tried the silence game to get Misako to leave. Unfortunately her plan didn't go as she wanted, Misakp only needed a few looks from her to know what was wrong.

"You brother and Jay." She said simply, placing her hand on her shoulder."Nows the time to tell."

Nya gave in, there was no hiding anyting from this woman.

"Jay and I broke up, but that is not what worries me most."

Misako nodded."Go on."

"It's mostly Kai. Everyone knows how easy it is for him to be tricked. Yes he had grown up and is more loyal and smarter, I am worried that Martin will find away around that barrier and turn him against us."

Misako sighed and looked her in the eyes."I understand your worries, but as you know anything can happen. Yet everything will be resolved, but when is still unknown."

Nya shook her head and shuffled away from Misako."I wasn't even there that long and I know Martin's intentions aren't good. He has his mind set on making a better military for Ninjago City, but he wants it for control!"

"Nya you need to calm down. I am just as worried as you, they have my son, and we have to go through some issues with Martin's special forces, we have to deal with as of now. "

The water master shot her head toward Misako with a worried look."What?"

"Well...Earlier this morning, one of Borg's missile control opporator's computer was hacked and five missiles along with an auto machine gun were fired at one of Martin's carriers." She paused."Carrying men, haven't recieved any message or news of if any of the masters were aboard."

Nya had a hand move to her mouth during it, she was shocked."W-What else?"

Misako paused and looked back inside."A randomized code was displayed on the operator's monitor and at the end was a sentence..."

"What did it say?" Nya's eyes widened, she was waiting for the answer.

Misako closed her eyes."It said 'They Are Coming'."


	19. chapter 19

**Sorry for posting so late I have been very busy this summer and had no time to write.**

Ronin stared every guard he passed dead in the eyes. He was being escorted to Martin's office, one guard behind him, one infront and one on his left and right. Looked as if they didn't want him to run.

To be honest, where would he even run to? Security cameras were everywhere, people, members of Martin's operations were everywhere.

He had a pretty good idea on why he is meeting with Martin, he already knows what will happen to him.

The group stopped when they turned a corner and reached a big set of doors.

The leading soldier and another opened the doors, motioning Ronin to enter. He saw a man staring out a large window, Martin.

"Leave us, but keep guard." He said without glancing hack.

Ronin was left standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him to speak."I am assuming you know what you are here for." He turned around.

Ronin didn't answer, he only eyed Martin.

"Tell me Ronin, what made you think that I wouldn't have ny own coding team decode the virus you left in the monitor."

"I was given orders to set back Borg's plans." Ronin answered cooly.

Martin scrunched up his face and his brows bent inward."You hacked his weapons system and blew up one if MY airships carrying men, not to mention one if your own!" Ronin flinched when he said the last part. Martin slowly walked towards him, hand behind his back.

They were now face to face and Martin seemed ti have no plan for mercy.

"You killed my men! MY MEN THAT WERE PLANNING TO BE ALIVE LONGER!" Martin couldn't hold back his anger much longer. His arm swung out from behind his back and his fist made contact with the left side of Ronin's face."We hand a deal!"

Ronin stumbled backwards from the hit, but managed to stay on his feet."Orders are orders." He mumbled.

"No, I gave you your desired about of money and in exchange you delay Borg's plans, not mine."

Ronin recieved a kick to his gut, literally knocking the air out of him."I may have lived my life based on money, but if there is anything I have learned from being with my friends, is loyalty. Keep your stupid cash." Ronin leaned against a nearby chair and held his stomach.

"Your friends will soon learn to follow orders and fight against Borg."

Ronin's face was a small smirk."They would never turn against their home and family, nothing will break them!"

"We shall see. Guards!"Martin shouted, immediately the doors burst open, the four guards that had escorted Ronin had their guns up to see what was going on."Get this man the hell out of my office."

"Yes sir!"

"Hands behind your back." One shouted as their companions went behind to cuff him.

"I don't care what you do with him, I just want him alive. Teach him a lesson."

"Yes sir!"They violently grabbed Ronin's arm and directed him towards the doors.

XX

Kai woke up to find himself laying in a cot that was in a tan tent. He looked around confused for a few seconds. There was a large duffle bag full of clothes, a stool, boots by his cot, and a few water bottles. Of course he had a blanket and pillow.

He slowly grabbed onto the sides of his cot and attempted to lift himself up. He grunted from the sudden crack if his back, gave him a little sharp pain.

"What the..." He cut himself off as he remember the plane crash. He looked around once more and frowned when he didn't see Martial laying anywhere. He feared that something might have happened to the poor pup.

Kai ignored his throbbing head and stood up, using the stool as his support.

"Oww.." Kai grunted once more as he finally balanced himself.

He only had minor injuries, scrapes, cuts, and bruises. Nothing too severe.

Kai also noticed that he was wearing a fresh pair of clothes, he thought it was strange, but he didn't want ti question it.

He bent down and unzipped his tent. The sun greeted him first, blinding his amber eyes.

"Look who finally woke up. Was just told to come check on you." A male voice spoke in the distance.

Once Kai got used to the light he saw Ramsey walking towards him, a smile on his face, but his hand was wrapped in bandages.

Kai smiled back."Good to see you too." He looked around. Their were hundreds of tents like his set up and in the distance were large warehouses. Everyone seemed to be busy today, there were vehicles hauling trailers everwhere.

"You remember anything?" Ramsey asked, he started to fiddle with his thumbs.

"No, but I think I woke up for a minute, other than that no."

Ramsey nodded."Well, we did loose men. Carter said that if he didn't take your bracelet off we would have all died. Althought he won't admit it, Carter is very thankful of you. " His voiced cracked in the end.

Kai raised his brow and watched as Ramsey titled his head down a bit. His thumb twiddling became faster."Ramsey? Is there something wrong?"

The man looked up and opened his mouth to speak, hesitated. He shook his head to the right and chuckled to himself."Kirby, uhm...He was injured badly. It's been a couple of days and he hasn't responded. Last I remember, his heart rate was low. The doctors aren't letting me see him anymore."

Kai's heart sank for his friend, who seemed to want to break down in tears.

"I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it because they are all busy..." He sniffed and brushed a few stray tears away.

Kai placed his hand on Ramsey's shoulder."I know you two are best friends, but you need to have faith and trust in Kirby and the doctors to keep him alive."

A nodded came from the emotional man. He looked up and sighed."I guess so..."

Kai smiled and patted his shoulder. He looked around curiously and didn't seem to find one other friend."Well, have you seen Baker?"

Ramsey shook his head."No, once we got here he was giving medical treatment then sent to the advanced training center." Ramsey pointed to one of the large warehouses in the distance."Guess he is the lucky one."

"He needs it, but I definitely do not think he is a lucky one. He gets harsher training, trust me." Kai started towards a nearby vehicle."This how you got here?"

Ramsey pulled out keys from his pocket and raised them up and followed behind Kai."I am one of the best drivers here apparently."

XX

After driving some distance and explaining to Kai what all the warehouses and huts were for.

One thing that was important for Kai to was that their were shower stations and bathrooms all over the place, of course they were stalls.

There are also showers and bathrooms in the warehouses, but those are only for the higher ranked soldiers, such as the ones in advanced training.

A few more minutes passed and the two finally made it to where Baker was at.

"It's a lot bigger up close." Kai said, his head leaning back to get a full look at the giant building.

"A little bit." Ramsey lead Kai to a nearby entrance."I can only be in here for a little while, but you can stay as long as you want, since I know that this is where you will train."

Once they entered the building they were blasted with the cool air. It was a hot area that the camp was settled in, so air conditioning was a must in their warehouses.

"Kai! Good to see that you are awake and well." A voice echoed in the facility. Both boys turned to see Carter walking towards them." No severe injuries I presume?"

Kai nodded, but Ramsey looked down.

Carter understood the boys upset anr decided to cheer him up."Kirby has been breathing better, his heart rate is nearly back to normal."

Ramsey shot his head back up and a smile was plastered on his face." When will I be able to see him again?".

"We will let you know when it is time, for now, no visitors." Carter slowly shuffled to the right of both of them, his hands behind his back in a formal manner."As for both of you, I would like you to meet one of my best men, Marcus."

Ramsey looked towards the approaching man and his jaw dropped."Marcus?" He looked the man up and down, he was sure that this was his friend from those years ago just from reconizing his face, but his body was different.

Marcus had more muscle than Ramsey last remembered, he looked more mature, and his left arm...His left arm was not there. Instead a metal one replaced what had been his left.

"Well I'll be damned. Ramsey, been a long time little fella." He held out his left hand and Ramsey shook his without hesitation. Shockingly he was pulled into a hug." About time you came here."

Both pulled away from the hug."What happened?"

Marcus cocked his head." My arm? Well it was an accident, got it stuck under a tank during an assault, my fault for not listening to everyone else."

"He made the biggest mistake, but became one of the best." Carter stated with a smile."It was a miracle he stayed alive during the emergency procedure. His arm along with his shoulder had to be cut off while he was still under the tank."

Marcus lifted his shirt to show that his upper left half was replaced with robotic parts. The edges were red and sore from the metal bonding with his skin.

"Keeping me alive, well partially." He said as he went on to tuck his shirt back in.

Marcus turned to Kai and reached out to greet him."You must be Kai, one of the great elemental masters, heros of Ninjago. We will be training together."

"Sounds good, but I wouldn't call myself a great elemental master. I am only the second generation, my parents were great." Kai shook his hand to show some respect.

"If you don't mind, Marcus can you show him around the place, I have work to do." Carter said, he held up his wrist to look at his watch.

Marcus nodded."Sure thing, follow me." Both boys followed, but Ramsey was stopped.

"Ah ah, you have training out there young man." Carter redirected the boy to the exit."Make sure you transport the scrap metal to our mechnics shop, they are in need of it."

Ramsey frowned as he made his way out the exjt."Guess being good at driving is not all good things."

XX

"One of our main parts as being a soldier here is to serve and protect." Marcus began as they strolled down the hallways, occationally stopping to look in the training rooms." But to do so we train our soldiers with advanced methods to make them very deadly men."

"Yeah I realized that the first day I was brought in for training."Kai frowned, remembering how mans times he nearly passed out.

"Harsh training helps keep everyone in check. You should know this. I have seen you fight, you are very skilled I must say, but like everyone you have flaws."

They stopped at a door that had a metal sign mounted on it. The words 'Special Forces' were engraved into it.

They entered one after the other. It was a training room, similar to the others except there were fewer people.

"Your biggest flaw is not being able to control your temper. Once you become aggrivated you could deliver powerful blows, but you are sloppy and disfunctional."

Kai glared at Marcus' back, but he brushed it off, mainly because it was the truth.

"My temper is what makes me unique." Kai stated, he reconized a few of the faces training.

"Here that will not be tolerated, especially your little act a while ago, slamming one of your friends through a plate glass window." Marcus stated.

They stopped at a counter, Marcus retrieved a small black mesh bag and handed it to Kai."This contains a walkie talkie, your dog tag, and a card that will allow you to access that room over there."

Kai followed his gaze and spotted a black metal door, a barcode scanner was attached next to the handle.

"Although it is currently occupied by your friend, Baker, you will have individual work in there."

Kai sighed now that he knew Baker was alright. He would have been very upset if he found out that Baker got hurt or something worse.

"Who will I be working with?" Kai asked scratching his arm a bit nervously.

"Carter will be your guide, mainly working with you on your temper. Other days you will be using our program specially designed for our advanced soldiers. One I have uaed many times."

"Kill me now." Kai mumbled to himself as they moved on.

"Well I have my own work to get done. You can either stay here and do simple work or explore the ares to become familiar with it. It is recommended that you rest up."

As Marcus walked away he smirked to himself." You will need it." He mumbled.


	20. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Okay Hi there, been a while since I last updated this story.

Yet this isnt another chapter.

I have decided that I want this to be one of those stories that go on and on for a awhile, its what I have been wanting it to be. So I have decided that the chapters arent good enough, I am going to go through them and rewrite eacha and every chater to make them more detailed and get a longer story. So far I only have chapter one done. You will know if a chapter is updated if you see a bold letters say it was updated and with the date it was updated. :)

I will most likely not be adding new chapters until I have finished updating all the previous chapters. I suggest you all also follow along with the new and updated chapters or else you will be so confused. Yes somethings will be changing.

Alright, think I got everything out...Stayed tuned for updates. :)


End file.
